Maestro de Dragones
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: [Post HTTYD 2] Hiccup siempre buscaba la paz, era como un acto involuntario, más como un instinto. Pero entonces, en el momento menos afortunado, la perdición misma se presentó ante él. Hiccup III no puede descansar jamás. [Basado principalmente en las películas (y ahora también en las series animadas)] [Incompleta y abandonada]
1. Prólogo

**Hello, _purrf_ ect people~ **

**Gracias por entrar aquí, y darle una oportunidad a este proyecto; espero sea de su agrado, y puedan comentarme su opinión porque ni sé yo qué hago xD**

 **Si por azares del destino, alguna linda persona que me sigue cae aquí, les ruego perdonarme por ser -todavía- incapaz de retomar/finalizar mis otros proyectos; también espero que este les guste y lo sigan, por favor.**

 **Disclaimer: How to train your dragon series no me pertenece. Este producto es sin fines de lucro. No recibo remuneración económica a cambio. De mi puño y letra son los personajes ajenos a HTTYD.**

 **Sin más, por favor, _enjoy_.**

* * *

Seis lunas nacieron y murieron desde entonces.

Berk se convirtió -a palabras de los viajeros atraídos por las historias que el viento susurró a sus oídos- en la Capital del Archipiélago. Bautizada también como "la perfecta dosis de paz entre humanos y bestias que el mundo vikingo necesitaba". Teniendo a Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III como Jefe de los Hairy Hooligans y a Toothless, el Night Fury, como Alpha de cientos de dragones, el pueblo de Berk podía estar tranquilo.

El refugio para dragones que la isla poseía fue trasladado a otra región, precisamente por el número de éstos y, también, debido a la expansión de la villa, punto de reunión de los hombres que navegan por la vida buscando saciar su curiosidad.

La Guardia de Berk, por su parte, fue correctamente apoyada por más jinetes de dragones y nuevas "tácticas de guerra", nombre patrocinado por Fishlegs, el Sanguinario.

No obstante, distante a la paz y armonía reinantes en el Archipiélago, Hiccup veía imposible el estarse quieto más de veinte segundos mientras estuviera despierto. La batalla con Drago, el reencuentro con su madre y la muerte de su padre eran heridas con vida propia. Él lo sabía, Toothless lo sabía; todo Berk también.

Por eso, agradeció a todos los Dioses por cederle esa noche para estar solo, sumergido en sí mismo, volando por los cielos y tocando las nubes con pie, manos y garras; porque adonde iba Hiccup, Toothless tenía que ir. Adonde quiera que Hiccup estuviera, Toothless sin duda estaría también.

Corrieron a través del viento en contra, alborotando cabellos pelirrojos y provocando escalofríos en la sangre. Al grito de victoria del Jefe de Berk le siguió un certero disparo de plasma frente a ambos. Haddock gruñó, el Alpha gorgoreó en diversión. El hombre se recostó boca arriba sobre el dragón, cerrando los ojos en el acto.

Las estrellas fueron las únicas testigos del momento, las que guardarían el secreto de la ruptura de la belleza del mismo.

Toothless fue el primero en notarlo, interrumpiendo el vuelo y quedándose suspendido en el aire con aleteos erráticos. Hiccup tardó unos segundos, al sentirse perturbado con el sonido del aire cortándose con violencia.

Cuando los ojos esmeraldas del muchacho se abrieron (como queriendo imitar alguno de los platos de madera que Johan solía traer de lejanas tierras), ya no quedaba rastro de los verde tóxico de su dragón, siendo éstos reemplazados por la pupila dilatada producto de la excitación.

En las mismas condiciones que el Alpha de Berk, aleteando con esfuerzo y visiblemente perturbado, estaba presente frente a ellos un Night Fury.


	2. Uno

**Buenas, bellas personas~ Agradezco enormemente a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi pequeña introducción.**

 **Espero este primer capítulo les genere nuevas dudas ;)**

 **Costó lo suyo, ya saben, para dejar las cosas inconclusas xD**

 **Disfrútenlo mucho, por favor.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a Melodiosa! *-* Espero haya cumplido con tus expectativas xD**

 **Disclaimer: _How to train your dragon series_ no me pertenece. No recibo remuneración económica a cambio ni busco lucrar con este trabajo. Aquellos personajes no pertenecientes a la saga son de mi total autoría.**

* * *

Hiccup tragó saliva al ser incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Miraba a los dragones, a los Night Fury, que parecían retarse con la mirada. Se sentía incómodo, _bastante_ incómodo.

Pero, lo cierto era que Haddock no sabía mucho (o nada) de Dragonés. Aunque un marginado, como lo fue Toothless, tampoco podía considerarse un experto.

Las bestias estaban hablando: entre algunos sonidos que abandonaban sus gargantas como en el aire cortado en diferentes posiciones de sus alas al aletear.

Hiccup tardó en darse cuenta del color de los ojos del otro dragón, _del que no era suyo_ : un verde agua, similar a un pantano al alba.

Sin embargo, la aparente tranquilidad del par se vio afectada cuando _el intruso_ aumentó la velocidad con la que sacudía sus alas y escupió plasma encima de los tres.

La explosión iluminó con fiereza, cegando por un instante al Jefe y al Alpha.

Cuando sus ojos recuperaron sus pupilas y ellos fueron capaces de restablecer su vuelo... temieron hacerlo.

Toothless gruñó, Haddock jadeó.

Frente a ellos, y detrás del Night Fury, estaba un dragón de inmenso tamaño, más grande que Red Death quizá.

—Tooth', tranquilo.

Pero el suave llamado del hombre a su dragón era inútil.

Estaban asustados, aterrados.

Cuando el intruso gruñó Hiccup ya estaba preparándose para lo peor. Iban a ser devorados y nadie jamás iba a saberlo, morirían a manos de un dragón como cualquier buen Vikingo (y su dragón) del Archipiélago. Esperaba que al menos su madre se quedara en casa por esta noche, así evitaría ser comida también.

—Conquistador de Dragones. –Una voz solemne le llamó.

Genial, iba a morir y lo primero que hacían era llamarle por ese título tan absurdo que los mellizos (y Snotlout) le habían puesto.

Un momento, ¿qué...?

—Hiccup, el futuro Maestro de Dragones. –Esta fue una voz menos grave, pero igual de imponente.

El mencionado tragó saliva. Fue un trago tan rudo que temió raspara su garganta. Sintió la boca seca. Sintió su pulso acelerarse sincronizando los propios latidos con los de su dragón.

Toothless se mantuvo al margen, aún gruñendo con total desconfianza. Pensaba proteger a Hiccup, mantenerlo lejos de las garras de ese par de locos.

—Somos los dragones, hijo. –La _vocezota_ volvió.

—Venimos de tan lejos en tu búsqueda, Conquistador de Dragones. –Apoyó la otra voz.

Hiccup iba a desmayarse, sin duda. ¡Por Thor! ¡Los dragones le estaban hablando! Él creyendo estar en lo más profundo del Valhalla.

Prestó atención a los intentos de intimidación de Toothless, que no dejaba de gruñir. _Las cosas no pueden seguir de esa manera_ , decidió con un suspiro.

Haciéndose de un valor, que obviamente no poseía, preguntó:

—¿Quienes son ustedes exactamente...? –E inspiró con fuerza antes de que su voz se quebrara–, ¿de dónde vienen?

Las bestias lucieron satisfechas, dejando salir un poco de humo por sus narices.

—Somos los Gigantes Dragones del Sur, hijo. –Comenzó la voz, que parecía pertenecer al inmenso ser frente a él.

—Hemos volado desde más allá de la niebla que cubre esta parte del mar. –Ese fue el intruso.

Toothless gruñó entonces, elevándose repentinamente. Hiccup jadeó, conmocionado por tanto en tan poco tiempo; quiso preguntar a su dragón, pero éste pronto se enredó en una lucha con el otro Night Fury.

El plasma iba y venía, los gruñidos y rasguños secundaron.

Haddock gritaba, exigiendo paz, mientras el gigante dragón también buscaba detener la pelea con sus gritos.

El Jefe de Berk pensó entonces que si el combate se alargaba lo suficiente como para que el gigante se enfadara, ninguno de los tres (él y los Night Fury) iba a salir ileso. Una sola llamarada bastaba para reducirlos a sacos de carne inútiles.

Todo eso, ó terminaban sordos.

—¡Toothless, basta ya!

—¡Yra, es suficiente!

No obstante, la disputa no encontró descanso hasta que el par estuvo lo suficientemente furioso entre sí.

Hiccup deseó poder tragar saliva, si no fuera porque ya tenía la garganta y la boca muy secas.

El azul furioso de Toothless estaba haciéndose notar, y posiblemente en otras circunstancias lo hubiera adorado como se merecía, pero, ¡por las barbas de Odín, estaban a punto de matarse!

...E iban a matarlo también, de paso.

—YRA.

Por fortuna (si es que eso era) el gigante lanzó al otro Night Fury lejos, mordiendo su cola para hacerlo. Y después de aquello, rugió.

.

Bramó con tal violencia que el agua pacífica del mar que los rodeaba se agitó sin freno.

.

Y a lo lejos, con aleteos erráticos el Night Fury volvía a escena.

.

Hiccup, más asustado de lo que se había sentido en toda su existencia, _obligó_ (a suaves susurros) a su dragón a parar. Toothless cedió, también aterrado.

.

Una vez que el otro dragón se reunió con ellos, el gigante volvió a su calma.

.

Nadie dijo nada, ningún Fury ni mucho menos el humano.

.

—Los lazos de sangre no deben tratarse así, Yra.

¿Los lazos de _qué_?

El aludido agachó la cabeza, disminuyendo el número de aleteos. —No fue mi intención, Líder.

Toothless bufó, ganándose un tirón a una oreja. Miró a Haddock, que le devolvía una mirada con el ceño fruncido, un claro "cállate" escrito en su expresión.

.

Con una fingida tos, dada la cosa, el Jefe de Berk pidió atención.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa, señores dragones, –suspiró aliviado al escuchar la risa del gigante–, pero, ¿es mucho pedir una explicación decente de todo lo que está sucediendo aquí?

Tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo, vale reconocerlo, para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba a estas alturas.

—E-Es mi me-menor, al-al que le di-di-dicen Y-Yra.

Una nueva voz, tan grave como la de Yra pero más _rasposa_ que ésta, le contestó dejándolo incrédulo.

—¿Qué? –Se atrevió a preguntar, mirando directamente al otro Night Fury, _el que no era suyo_.

—No dije nada. –Se excusó éste al instante, aleteando con fuerza y abriendo _grande_ los ojos.

La risa del gigante quedó impregnada en el ambiente. —Vamos, hijo, ¿no habías hablado con tu dragón antes?

—Líder, no todos ustedes pueden hablar el idioma de los hombres. –Defendió Yra, dejando a Hiccup siendo incapaz de responder.

Aunque ya lo estaba bastante, aun sin la intervención del Fury. ¿ _Su dragón_ , había dicho el Líder? ¡¿Toothless?!

—Te recuerdo que también eres un dragón, Yra. –Escuchó a la distancia la respuesta del gigante, seguida de una risa lejana.

—Ambos sabemos que no, señor..., –y no escuchó nada más.

.

Sólo un debil gruñido de Toothless, un grito de Yra y otra risa del Líder.

Todo fue borroso, lejano. Todo se apagó cuando su cabeza golpeó contra la espalda de su dragón.

.

...Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III se había desmayado, presa de los innumerables sucesos de esa noche.

* * *

 **Muy bien~**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ;) Agradezco que no hayan cedido al aburrimiento y le hayan dado una oportunidad.**

 **Dado el caso, me es necesario otorgar un par de aclaraciones.**

 **Primero, este fanfic se basa principalmente en las dos películas. En determinado momento, sin embargo, pueden/serán tomados varios elementos de las dos series de televisión: Dragons en sus dos temporadas realizadas por Cartoon Network, y Race to the Edge (hasta los capítulos que abarque) realizada por Netflix.**

 **Segundo, lo anterior no quiere decir que respetaré exclusivamente el canon, porque esto es un fanfiction.**

 **Tercero, difícilmente incluiré algo que sea exlusivo de los libros, puesto que no he leído los suficientes para atreverme a ensuciarlos(?)**

 **Una vez hechas estas pequeñas aclaraciones, me es también necesario mencionar que NO por ellas estoy cerrada a sugerencias/críticas/quejas.**

 **Si quisieran ver alguna pareja incluída no tengan pena en hacérmelo saber ;)**

 **Así mismo, si quisieran algo (cualquier cosa: situación, motivo, circunstancia, personaje, objeto, etc.) tampoco se lo guarden y exprésenlo.**

 **En caso de que no sea lo suyo dejar algún review, (créanme, tampoco es el mío :'( ) pasen por mi perfil y encontrarán otras formas de contactarme ;)**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Disculpen cualquier error.**

 **-MsH-**


	3. Dos

**Hey ! ;) I'm back. Tardé más de lo esperado, pero lo logré xD**

 **Por favor, disfruten. Nada me haría más feliz que saber que les gustó ;)**

* * *

Los gritos de los Terrible Terrors solían servir de despertador en Berk. Todos tenían que levantarse a espantar de sus tejados a las bestias, o a alimentarlas.

Sin embargo, lo que perturbó el sueño del Jefe de Berk no fue sino un gruñido, un sonido tan estremecedor que lo hizo despertar de golpe. "Toothless" gritó.

A su cuidado acudieron oportunamente un par de señoritas, con cortos vestidos de mangas largas. Los ojos de ambas eran vivaces, tanto que rápidamente atrajeron su atención. Ellas rieron, volviéndolo a la realidad. Se encargaron de acercarle su ropa, un recipiente con agua y algunos trapos; cumplida su tarea se marcharon, dejando a Hiccup bastante consternado.

¿Qué, en nombre de Odín, estaba pasando?

Se vistió apresurado, limpiándose la cara a medias cuando salió de la cueva, donde había despertado.

Sentimientos encontrados.

Cientos, sino es que miles, de dragones estaban frente a sus ojos: aleteando, planeando, comiendo, gruñendo, jugando. Todos los colores capaces se reunieron, todas las formas y tamaños también. Estaba haciendo una lista (cuáles conocía, cuáles no), cuando fue interrumpido.

—Oh, es cierto, Conquistador de dragones, has despertado. –Un hombre, tal vez más joven que él, le ofreció una breve reverencia y después se acomodó su largo cabello negro. Sus ojos, de un verde agua, le parecieron conocidos, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Dragones siendo humanos, qué tontería.

El hombre pareció notar su confusión, si es que la había expresado, y le sonrió.

—Acompáñeme, le llevaré ante el Líder.

Hiccup no supo porqué, pero le obedeció después de asentir. Comenzó a caminar pese a no traer sus botas, esquivó los pequeños dragones que se atravesaron en el camino, se rio con los sonidos que algunos hacían, ¿dónde había quedado su libro? Estaba fascinado, había tantos, incluso aquellos que él y Fishlegs catalogaron como 'territoriales'.

Fue ahí que cayó en cuenta. Todos los sucesos pasados volvieron a su mente de golpe, bloqueándolo, dándole dolor de cabeza.

—Toothless..., ¿dónde... está? –Cuestionó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y apretando los párpados con fuerza.

El hombre frente a él se detuvo, y Hiccup sintió la mirada de todos los dragones sobre sí, examinándolo.

—Nuestro hermano está bajo custodia. –Afirmó, sin más, y siguió su camino.

Haddock se quedó estático en el mismo lugar. Si lo seguía tal vez lo pondrían bajo custodia también, pero no tenía adónde huir. Estaban en un sitio desconocido para él, una posible isla que no había tenido el placer de conocer. Y Toothless estaba en peligro, evidentemente.

—Espera. –Le pidió al hombre, corriendo los pasos para alcanzarlo.

...

Toothless había sido arrastrado hasta una celda, en un laberinto subterráneo. Contrario a su pronóstico, era el único en el lugar.

Gruñó cuanto pudo, escupió el fuego que quiso, y ninguna de esas cosas funcionó.

Una vez que se acurrucó en el suelo y buscó conciliar el sueño, algo lo interrumpió. Una voz, a la que gruñó en respuesta.

—Por fin te rendiste, eh.

Idioma de los hombres. Cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza al suelo, acomodándose.

—Somos los únicos aquí, vamos, no me ignores.

Le gruñó otra vez, ¿y qué con eso? Empezaba a extrañar a Hiccup.

—¿Estás aquí por culpa de ese Night Fury, cierto?

Muy bien, eso sí había llamado su atención. Levantando la cabeza, gorjeó suavemente, indicándole que estaba escuchando.

—¿No crees que es muy engreído?

No sabía el significado exacto de "engreído", pero gruñó afirmativo.

—¿Como si realmente fuera el único Night Fury sobre estas tierras?

Bueno, eso podía ser cierto. Hiccup y él llevaban años buscando a otros de su especie.

—Muchas veces le he dicho que hay más como él cruzando el mar, ¿y me escucha? Oh, no...

Entonces la voz se enfrascó en un monólogo consigo misma, por lo que Toothless dejó de prestarle mucha atención.

Sin embargo, algunas cosas hicieron estragos en su mente. ¿Realmente no había otros Night Furies?

...

El hombre lo condujo a través de largos pasillos, dentro de un enorme árbol. Antes de entrar, Hiccup había quedado maravillado con la inmensidad de éste, y pese a que no pudo ver ni la copa o las raíces quedó prendado de ellas.

Varias veces se había perdido, pero el hombre había estado bastante atento de él: apresurándole cuando se quedaba atrás o volviendo a por él cuando se perdían de vista. Y siempre pidiéndole disculpas, que si lo perdía, que si iba muy rápido.

Si era un experto de dragones, como Hiccup se convenció después de mirar al hombre dando órdenes a las bestias, entonces era lo justo ser un poco raro. No era sencillo aislarse de las personas para vivir con animales; al menos eso pensaba.

Llegaron a una cámara, comprobado el título por los tantos dragones que custodiaban los pasillos circunstantes. El hombre le invitó a sentarse sobre un almohadón bastante cómodo y le ofreció un poco de licor. Cosa rara, pero lo aceptó con gusto.

Cuando estaba por darle un trago se asomó al lugar un hombre mayor, de blanco cabello y barba larga. El hombre de negro le dedicó una breve reverencia y le ayudó a sentarse en otro almohadón, justo frente a Hiccup.

—Yra, no soy tan viejo.

¿Yra? ¿Por qué se llamaba como el Night Fury de anoche?

—Líder, lamento desilusionarlo, pero ya es viejo.

El hombre mayor rió, haciendo que el de negro frunciera el ceño, disgustado.

—Hijo, luces pálido. –Le dijo el mayor, volviendo la mirada en su dirección, tensando a Hiccup de pronto.

—N-No, estoy bien, no se preocupe. –Aseguró, mirando a los dos hombres sonreír. ¿Era muy temprano para arrepentirse? ¿Dónde estaba Toothless?

—Tranquilízate, Yra cuidará bien de ustedes dos. –Le dijo otra vez el mayor, asintiendo con orgullo y acariciando su barba. Y pareció a punto de decir algo con clara obviedad, porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero Hiccup se adelantó.

—¿Dónde está mi dragón?

El de negro se alejó al otro extremo del recinto y sirvió, supuso, licor en un vaso.

—Yra, no huyas, el muchacho tiene razón, –reclamó el mayor, girándose en dirección al otro–, ¿dónde dejaste a tu hermano?

Y eso fue como gritarle de más al yak, porque el de negro se volvió con violencia, agitándose su largo cabello.

—¡Es incontrolable! ¡Es un idiota sin razón! –Ante su griterío el mayor comenzó a reír, sonrojando de furia al otro. Hiccup se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, bebiendo de su vaso. —¡Me mordió! ¡Y después dijo que quería a su jinete, y que si no se lo daba me iba a matar! ¡Y luego...!

Llegados a ese punto, el mayor dejó de reír y miró a Hiccup, le sonrió y a señas le invitó a acercarse. El castaño dudó, pero al final obedeció.

—Yra es nuevo en estas cosas, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? ¡Eso fue totalmente su culpa! –Y Haddock tuvo que alejarse o sus tímpanos iban a terminar destrozados: el mayor empezó otra risa y se carcajeó por buen rato.

Un momento, ¿anoche _qué_?

Rato en el que el hombre de negro, Yra, se tranquilizó y llevó el vaso hacia la mesa.

—Ordené que lo encerraran, lo amenacé con que si no se calmaba podía irse olvidando de su jinete. –Admitió el de negro, después de que el mayor dejó de reír. Pero opuesto a lo que Hiccup pensó, una tensión los envolvió, marcada en la seriedad de las facciones del hombre mayor.

—¿Lo encerraste? ¿Con Cyup? –Cuestionó, y el Jefe de Berk apreció, cuadro a cuadro, la expresión de horror que desfiguró el rostro del de negro. —¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

...

Toothles despertó de su letargo cuando escuchó la voz del culpable de su situación.

—Andando, no tengo tu tiempo. –Le había dicho, abriéndole la puerta. Tooth' sólo era capaz de ver una silueta, debido a su somnolencia y a la escasa luz en el lugar.

Le gruñó, aunque obedeciendo. Pero se volvió de pronto, escupiendo un poco de fuego al suelo, ignorando el quejido de su menor.

—Oh, claro, amigo, vete. –Le dijo la voz que lo había acompañado todo el día. Y con esa despedida, el Night Fury gorjeó, siguiendo a Yra.

Cuando llevaban un rato caminando –que en realidad eran segundos, pero estando juntos y en paz se hacía como una eternidad, pese al poco tiempo que tenían de haberse conocido– Toothles disparó otro poco de plasma, extendiendo sus largas alas, orgulloso.

Yra suspiró, irritado.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –Le dijo, mirándolo con notable reproche–. Ya tengo bastante con guiarte como para también tener que soportar tus tonterías.

Tooth' gruñó, en evidente acuerdo, tampoco le parecía agradable la idea de pasar más tiempo a lado de un loco como Yra.

.

Un silencio profundo. Ya habían abandonado la prisión y se encontraban cuesta arriba a través de una de las enormes raíces del árbol.

«¿Por qué eres humano?» preguntó Toohtless, entre gorjeos delicados, bastante similares a un ave.

Su menor se detuvo de pronto, mucho menos irritado, pero ahora con la cara roja, _¿qué le pasó?_

—Tampoco hagas esos sonidos. –Reclamó, haciendo a Toothless gruñir en desacuerdo. —¡C-Cállate! Es sólo que no me acostumbro.

¿ _Acostumbrarse_ a qué? Llevan toda la vida siendo hermanos, hijos de la misma madre, ¿era tan difícil aceptar que estaban juntos de nuevo?

—Tampoco me mires así... –Le dijo Yra, luciendo incómodo. Seguro lo había mirado en ese gesto tan humano de los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Y qué si no somos hermanos?

Escuchó inseguridad, _olió_ inseguridad.

«El olor nos delata, somos hermanos, tú el menor, yo el mayor».

Entonces Yra suspiró, poniendo a Toothless en guardia.

—Está bien. –Le dijo, simple.

Tooth' iba a gruñirle cuando escuchó a su jinete llamarlo. Se emocionó, cómo no, aunque antes de echarse a correr cuesta arriba miró a Yra, encontrándolo bastante afectado, sus ojos de pantano vueltos en tempestad.

...

En la misma cueva en la que Hiccup había despertado, volvió éste con Toothless y pasaron la noche ahí.

Dos noches fuera de casa, ¿qué tan preocupada debía estar su madre?

—Hey, Tooth', –llamó, incapaz de quedarse dormido transcurridas unas horas–, ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Qué te hicieron?

El dragón gruñó, él sí que se estaba durmiendo, pero respondió a su jinete, con su escasa práctica del Idioma de los hombres.

—Yra m-me llevó a u-una pri-prisión.

Golpe bajo, Hiccup no se había acostumbrado tampoco a escuchar a su dragón hablar. ¡¿Pero cómo acostumbrarse a algo así?!

—¿Quién te enseñó eso? –Quiso saber, levantándose un poco sobre las pieles–. No hablabas en Berk.

—Yra. –Respondió la bestia, gruñendo otro poco, quería dormir.

—¿Yra? ¿El dragón o el hombre? –Hiccup, a este punto, ya se había acomodado de tal forma que ninguna extremidad se quejara: su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero su mente no.

—Es el mi-mismo.

Así de simple.

Toothless quiso arrancarse la lengua, molesto consigo mismo. Hiccup, en cambio, se levantó de un salto, con los ojos tan abiertos que su dragón temió que se le cayeran.

—¡¿Es el mismo?!

—¿No te habías d-dado cuenta?

Y Haddock volvió a su refugio entre las pieles, enfurruñado consigo mismo. Pero es que, si Tooth' lo decía de ese modo, era porque tenía razón. ¡Había sido demasiado obvio!

—¿Cómo lo supiste? –Preguntó, sin embargo, pasados unos minutos.

—S-Su olor, –le respondió, dubitativo–, es mi me-menor co-como s-sea.

Entonces Hiccup suspiró, buscando entre sus recuerdos.

—¿Tu menor?

—S-Sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Toothless gruñó, en claro desacuerdo, quería dormir ya.

—Hi-Hijos de la mis-misma ma-madre.

El Jefe de Berk ya no dijo nada, demasiado sorprendido como para hacerlo. Su dragón aprovechó para quedarse dormido.

...

A la mañana siguiente, las importantísimas horas que malgastaron les pasaron factura. Yra se apareció –en su "forma humana"– a gritos en la cueva y los obligó a tomar el desayuno con ellos.

Toothless había tirado con un certero golpe de su cola a Hiccup, en un gesto claro de que estaba molesto. Yra los miró algo curioso.

Fueron guiados a través de otro camino laberíntico que los mareó. Habían tomado un sendero, lejos del gran árbol, rodeado de bastante vegetación y muchísimos dragones.

—Yra. –Llamó Hiccup, después de que un Gronkle bebé casi le mordiera un brazo–. ¿No comeremos en el mismo salón de ayer?

Toothless esquivó unos huevos, gruñendo un poco. ¿Adónde iban?

—No, los dragones comen con los suyos. –Respondió, aunque Hiccup no supo a qué venía el comentario.

Llegaron a un claro, cuyo reflejo de luz cegó a los de Berk por un instante. Y cuando pudieron admirar el lugar quedaron tan maravillados que Yra se burló.

—¿Nunca habían estado en el bosque, señores vikingos?

Toothless le reprochó, gruñendo, mientras que Hiccup caminó hacia el centro del lugar, embelesado con los tantos dragones que había.

—¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz el Jefe de Berk.

Tooth' se lanzó contra Yra, tirándole al suelo y lamiéndole la cara. Hiccup se volvió preocupado hacia ellos ante el escándalo, y terminó riendo ante los pucheros del hombre.

Cuando el menor pudo quitarse a su hermano de encima, le lanzó un poco de su propia baba y lo miró molesto.

—Estamos en el Sur. –Le respondió a Hiccup, sin embargo–. En la isla que pertenece a Los Gigantes Dragones.

—¿Los qué? / «¿Los qué?»

Yra se rio de eso, en un sonido breve. Se levantó del suelo y siguió sacudiéndose las babas de su hermano.

—Los Gigantes Dragones. –Les dijo, poniendo las manos en jarras y sonriéndole a Hiccup–. Te trajimos aquí, Conquistador de Dragones, porque queremos pedirte algo. –Explicó, haciendo la voz en un tono solemne.

—¿Pedirme algo? –Cuestionó Haddock, acercándose a su dragón. Toothless los miró a ambos, expectante.

—Así es. –Dijo Yra, cruzándose de brazos entonces–. Queremos que seas nuestro Maestro de Dragones.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado *-***

 **Disculpen cualquier error.**

 **-MsH-**


	4. Tres

**Yoh~ Gente hermosa, he vuelto ! Tarde, pero seguro :D**

 **Espero ponerles la piel chinita aunque sea una vez :") Háganme saber si me odian o aman, yo les amo :3**

 **Gracias por tenerme paciencia, en serio.**

* * *

Había atardecido para entonces.

Hiccup jugueteaba con los hilos sueltos de la prótesis de su dragón, pensando que debía cambiarla apenas volvieran a casa.

Si es que volvían.

Toothless corría por ahí, haciendo ruido con sus pisadas a través de la hojarasca del bosque. Algunas veces, cuando corría por el agua, el rocío llegaba hasta su humano, el que estaba recostado contra un árbol, a orillas de un tranquilo arroyo.

Hiccup estaba en su mundo, en su maraña de tormentos.

El Night Fury sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, no quería que le gritarán como aquella vez de la muerte de Stoick.

Dolía recordarlo. La herida no sanaría tan pronto, menos con las nuevas cosas que se presentaron ante ellos.

Cuando Toothless golpeó a Hiccup con su cola al estar persiguiendo una mariposa, el Jefe de Berk cayó contra la hierba, ensuciándose la armadura de barro. No se quejó, no bufó, sólo se puso de pie y sacudió un poco la suciedad.

Tooth' se había vuelto hacia él, preocupado.

—¿Esstáss bien?

Haddock asintió en respuesta, sin mirarlo.

El dragón gorjeó, más preocupado.

—¿Ssiguess penssando en Yra?

Un suspiro y el dragón se tensó, sus músculos quejándose.

—Quiere que sea el representante de la paz. –Respondió, con un hilo de voz, levantando la mirada para su dragón. Sus ojos llorosos resplandeciendo ante el reflejo solar–. No soy un hombre de paz, Toothless.

Qué tontería.

El aludido gruñó en desacuerdo, ignorando la mueca de reproche del Jefe de Berk.

—¿Qué? –Atacó el humano, frunciendo el ceño con rudeza.

—Idiota. –Dijo Tooth', desviándose hacia la mariposa que había estado persiguiendo segundos atrás. —Hiccup idiota. –Y volvió a correr, alegre hacia el insecto.

Haddock puso las manos en jarras, molesto. Pateó la prótesis, que se había quedado en el suelo, ensuciándola de barro también.

No iba a aceptar. Quería irse a casa. Extrañaba a su padre. Extrañaba a Astrid, a su madre, a Gobber.

Se maldijo, si no hubiera salido esa noche de paseo, tal vez seguiría en casa, haciendo alguna cosa de jefe.

No quería ser jefe. Quería ser libre, sin estar atado a nada. Volar cuando quisiera, cuanto quisiera. Con Toothless, siempre con él.

Por eso no iba a aceptar. Ser Maestro de Dragones, a palabras de Yra, "era una increíble oportunidad", pero también una gran responsabilidad.

Debía ser el guardián de la paz. "El humano entre dragones y el dragón entre humanos."

—Toothless, –llamó, alzando la voz.

Su dragón apareció frente a sus ojos, hojas secas sobre la cabeza y la lengua de fuera. Lucía feliz. ¿Si aceptaba, esa felicidad seguiría intacta?

—Busca a Yra. –Le dijo, agachándose a recoger la prótesis para después sacudirla. Riendo ante los ojos curiosos de su dragón–. Seré su Maestro de Dragones.

...

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Toothless gruñó, casi iracundo. Hiccup lo obligó a irse, en búsqueda de su menor.

¿Era en serio? ¿Iban a quedarse en una isla en medio de la nada, tan lejos de casa, a jugar a la paz?

Gruñó mientras escupía un poco de plasma; había veces, bastantes, en las que no entendía a Hiccup.

Incluso, enviarlo a él a por su hermano, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de que su menor huía apenas lo veía?

Sacudió sus alas, elevándolas un poco, mirando a Yra (siendo humano) a la distancia hablando con un dragón. Un Mounstruos Nightmare, de colores llamativos: verdes resplandecientes.

Corrió hasta ellos, gorjeando una vez estuvo cerca. Su menor se encogió en sí mismo.

—Yra. –Llamó, apreciando esos ojos de pantano mirándolo con enfado.

—¿Qué quieres? –Le respondió, agitando las manos para alejar al Nightmare, el que obedeció rápidamente.

«Hiccup quiere hablar contigo», le dijo, evitándose la burla que le hacía su menor a sus siseos.

—¿Qué quiere? ¿Se decidió por fin? –Cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos y virando los ojos cuando su mayor se restregó contra él.

"Idiota cariñoso".

«No lo sé», admitió, mordiendo y halando la manga derecha que colgaba del traje del humano. «Por eso me envió a buscarte».

Yra asintió, satisfecho consigo mismo; entonces cerró los ojos y enrojeció de vergüenza cuando Toothless gorgoreó en *ese* tono, aquel que se usaba entre familiares. Un tono sutil, suave. Algunos dragones a su alrededor se voltearon a mirarlos.

El Alpha de Berk lo miró interrogante, ¿por qué su menor no quería reconciliarse con él? Más que claro que eran de la misma especie es que eran hermanos de sangre, ¿por qué era tan difícil para el otro darse cuenta? Le gruñó, ofendido.

—Cállate, –le respondió Yra, ondeando su largo cabello con violencia–. No tienes que hacer eso cada que nos vemos.

«¿Por qué?».

Yra jadeó, incrédulo. —¡Por que ya no somos pequeños, por eso!

Tooth' ladeó la cabeza, abriendo grande los ojos.

«Eres pequeño».

Y eso, como por arte de magia, tuvo un efecto inquietante en su menor, el que dejó de hacer berrinche para mirarlo, serio.

—No, no lo soy.

«Lo eres, soy más grande que tú».

—No, no es cierto.

«Es cierto».

Yra bufó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¡Que no!

«Sí».

Desde luego, el menor de los Fury hizo un puchero, enterneciendo a su mayor. Pero, cuando éste iba a retractarse y pedirle perdón, Yra ya estaba frente a él, en su forma de dragón.

A Toothless le intrigaban esos ojos de pantano.

Se lanzó contra Yra, emocionado. Tomándolo por sorpresa, rodaron un par de veces por la alta hierba del prado donde se encontraban.

Entonces, el dragón humano quedó sobre el dragón, y rugió.

Toothless se encogió en sí mismo, incrédulo y... asustado.

Los dragones a su alrededor salieron volando a tropiezos, también temerosos.

Cuando Yra se detuvo sólo quedaban ellos dos.

El menor respiraba agitado, mirando con enfado al otro. «No soy pequeño», le dijo.

Toothless le dio la razón, qué más podía hacer. Intentó quitárselo de encima,sacudiéndose.

«Oh, ¿no que eras más grande?».

El mayor abrió grande los ojos, aterrado. Los irises de su menor ya no eran de color pantano, sino de un tono más oscuro.

Un color profundo, atrayente.

Como el de las bestias controladas por el alfa de Drago.

«Yra».

El aludido rugió de nuevo, esta vez un sonido menos atemorizante, pero raro. Tooth' pensó en el propio Drago y ese grito suyo de poderío.

Se le enfrió la sangre con ese sencillo pensamiento.

«Yra», llamó una vez más.

El ruido terminó. Yra le terminó gruñendo. Toothless estaba bastante contrariado como para ponerle suficiente atención al asunto.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Drago en todo esto?", se preguntó.

...

Hiccup había caminado por el bosque en búsqueda de algo que calmara sus nervios, o que lo distrajera.

Terminó en el mismo arroyo donde había despedido a Toothless, sólo que del otro lado.

Perdido, rememoró la escena, encontrándose a sí mismo con una seguridad que obviamente no tenía. Estaban fuera de casa, muy lejos de ella, solos los dos, ¿qué otra opción tenían, de todas maneras?

Se sentó entre la hierba, arrancando un poco de ella y jugando con sus manos. Suspirando, se preguntó cómo debía lucir ahora.

Gateando, se acercó hasta el arroyo y buscó su reflejo. Cuando lo encontró, una mano se cerró sobre sus labios ahogando su grito.

Fue arrastrado lejos del agua, bosque adentro, pese a sus pataleos y gruñidos.

No era un enclenque como solía ser, pero su contrincante era demasiado fuerte, al parecer, para cargar con él sin dificultad.

Cuando sintió el barro pegarse a su ropa, se alarmó aún más, ¿qué iban a hacer con él? Arañó, gruñó, pataleó, hizo todo lo que podía hasta que el sujeto lo soltó.

Hiccup procuró levantarse con rapidez, tomando su espada de fuego en un santiamén. Pero cuando buscó a su alrededor no lo encontró. No había nadie.

En cambio, frente a él se mostraba una pared de piedra, con grabados por toda ella. Se acercó, pero no entendió nada. No era nórdico, o alguna rara escritura que los Berserkers solían usar cuando cazaban.

Confundido, palpó la pared con algo de temor, escuchando susurros en el viento que corría. Los latidos de su corazón estaban mucho más acelerados que de costumbre. Curvó algunas hendiduras en la estructura, corrieron sus dedos por algunos ríos de tierra que cubrían los símbolos.

Siguió así hasta que escuchó un rugido, y mirando al cielo, se encontró con muchos dragones volando apresurados, alejándose del ruido.

Pensó en los Night Fury, volviendo su vista hacia su obra maestra. Seguía sin entender nada, pero ahora todo era más claro. Estaba en una isla llena de dragones, algunos de ellos haciéndose humanos, alguien debía ser capaz de leer aquello.

Con ánimos renovados, asintió para sí mismo y volvió sobre sus pasos, encontrando fácilmente las huellas de su forcejeo. Decidió ignorar el incidente que lo llevó hasta allá, pensando en que podría resolverlo después.

.

La noche ya había caído, cuando, inconscientemente, llegó hasta el gran árbol, donde tuvo que esquivar algunos dragones mientras lo escalaba. Todos parecían huir, de algo aún desconocido para él.

Preguntó por su Fury, recibiendo un par de miradas en reproche. Se quedó de pie frente a una puerta de madera, pensativo.

¿Qué, en nombre de Odín, estaba sucediendo?

La puerta se abrió y, por ella, se asomó el Líder, sonriendo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Hijo, estaba buscándote.

A Hiccup le supo a mentira, pero no dijo nada, sólo asintió.

El hombre lo condujo dentro, diciendo que llevaban horas buscándolos a los tres. "Desaparecieron esta mañana, hemos estado preocupados desde entonces".

Llegaron a la misma cámara del día anterior, a Haddock revolviéndose su estómago ante el recuerdo. El mayor le hizo sentarse, acariciando su larga barba blanca mientras lo examinaba.

Hiccup se aclaró la garganta. —¿Sucede algo?

—Hm, luces como si te hubieran arrastrado por todo el bosque.

Tragando saliva, evitó la mirada del anciano, suspirando.

—Jugaba con Toothless y terminé así.

Entonces ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Hiccup sintiéndose asechado y el Líder intrigado.

—¿Y por qué llegaste solo aquí?

—Ah, bueno..., lo perdí.

—¿Mh?

—Perdí a Toothless cuando salió corriendo.

El anciano asintió, e iba a decir algo cuando un dragón irrumpiendo en el lugar los hizo preocuparse. Era un Gronckle de colores oscuros, al que en su ayuda acudió con rapidez el Líder.

Tuvieron una conversación, Hiccup no comprendiendo nada mas que ese hecho.

—Hijo, –le dijo el hombre,tensándolo de pronto–. Síguelo, él te llevará a un lugar seguro.

—¿Lugar seguro? –Alcanzó a preguntar, antes de que el Gronckle lo aprisionara entre sus garras y lo sacara a tropiezos del recinto.

Salieron a duras penas, sorteando otros atemorizados dragones. En algún sitio cercano al árbol un incendio arrasaba con todo a su paso. Hiccup tuvo que cerrar los ojos y la boca para evitar hacerse daño con el humo.

Entonces lo escuchó, el rugido inconfundible de un Night Fury teñido de un azul furioso.

Alguien capaz de retar a un alfa había aparecido.

El Jefe de Berk se retorció entre las garras del dragón, lastimándose con el filo de éstas. La bestia se preocupó por él, intentando detenerlo, pero golpeándose contra otro dragón que iba en dirección contraria.

Hiccup fue soltado de golpe, cayendo con una velocidad alarmante. Temió por su vida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su dragón. Intentó estabilizarse, dando vueltas en al aire, cuando fue tragado...

Y escupido de inmediato, a metros del suelo, quedando a salvo. Se levantó de pronto, algo mareado, y se miró en unos enormes ojos, dorados y magníficos.

—Líder, –dijo, sus cabellos sacudidos por una exhalación del gigante dragón.

La bestia se irguió, mirando hacia el frente, algo llamando su atención. Hiccup también se volvió en la misma dirección, curioso.

Explosiones resplandecían entre el humo que cubría el ambiente. El Líder comenzó a gruñir, Haddock procuró su espada.

De pronto, entre tanto jaleo, los hermanos Night Fury salieron, uno sobre el otro, rodando. El mayor de azul, el menor de un rojo sangre.

Hiccup suspiró, aliviado. Aunque se inquietó, ante el aumento de volumen en los gruñidos del enorme dragón a su espalda.

—Yra. –Le escuchó decir, helándose su sangre. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno.

Los otros continuaron su disputa, ajenos a la furia que estaban a punto de desatar. Yra quedó sobre Toothless, amenazante.

Los irises verde bosque de Hiccup notaron algo, una cosa alarmante. No había prótesis en su dragón, sólo había marcas de mordidas en su lugar. Rasguños, algunos bastantes profundos, adornaban la piel oscura de su dragón, las escamas desaparecidas en ciertas zonas.

¿Cuánto tiempo esos dos llevaban peleando?

—Es mi culpa, –musitó, al tiempo que Yra disparaba plasma hacia su mayor derribado, el que pudo esquivar la herida por centímetros.

El Líder rugió, atormentando a dragones cercanos. Pero no a los Night Fury.

Haddock entró en pánico, buscando a su alrededor alguna cosa, o iluminación divina, que le dijera qué hacer al respecto. El Líder siguió gruñendo, ahora pisoteando con fuerza, provocando temblores en el suelo que acomodaban todas las vértebras del cuerpo.

—YRA.

—TOOTHLESS.

Y ambos se detuvieron.

Así, nada más.

Yra se alejó de su mayor, saltando, como si el toque de sus cuerpos quemara. Se quejó una vez que quiso extender sus alas, pegándolas a su cuerpo con cierto temor. Agachó la cabeza cuando miró a su alrededor y notó al Líder frente a él, su color apagándose de golpe. Gorjeó, un sonido lastimero.

Toothless, en cambio, sólo rodó lo suficiente para quedar de lado; y no se movió de ahí, respirando con dificultad. Su azul furioso desapareciendo con lentitud.

Antes de que Hiccup corriera en socorro de su dragón, el gigante rugió una última vez, provocando que Yra se doblegara aún más, pegándose al suelo, gimiendo con temor. Haddock tuvo que taparse los oídos, saliéndose su corazón del pecho al no ver reacción en Toothless.

Cuando el regaño se detuvo, los dragones que seguían alrededor huyeron despavoridos. Hiccup corrió hasta Tooth', arrodillándose a su lado y acariciando su hocico.

—Vas a estar bien, grandote, vas a estar bien. –Le dijo, cuando sus miradas verdosas se encontraron. El aludido respiraba con dificultad, sangrando por doquier.

Escuchó a Yra acercándose con temor, ganándose una mirada cargada de reproche de su parte, lo que lo hizo agachar la cabeza, cohibido. Lucía arrepentido, realmente agobiado al respecto.

Un quejido de Tooth' le devolvió su propio tormento, respondiendo al abrazo que su dragón pedía. Le susurró palabras de apoyo, acariciando su lomo con suavidad.

«Está cansado», escuchó decir a Yra, mientras él mismo se entregaba al remolino de emociones. Cerró los ojos, al instante en que el otro Night Fury se recargaba sobre el suyo.

«Lo siento, hermano», le oyó susurrar, antes de quedarse dormido al igual que su mayor. Lo supo por las respiraciones calmadas, gran alivio, de ambos.

Hiccup abrió los ojos, alejándose un poco para admirarlos. Uno sobre el otro, sin violencia esta vez. Solos los dos, acurrucándose inconscientemente.

Sonrió, levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno. Se alejó unos pasos, soltando una risita. Pegó un saltito cuando una mano se cerró sobre su hombro. Volteó con urgencia a su lado izquierdo, encontrándose con el Líder en su forma humana.

No podría acostumbrarse a estas cosas.

—Te contaré un secreto, hijo. –Le dijo el mayor, provocándole curiosidad; asintió en respuesta–. Ven. –Le indicó, rodeando con pasos sigilosos a los hermanos, quedando detrás de Yra; obedeció, copiando sus acciones y situándose en el mismo lugar.

El menor de los Fury buscó refugio entre las alas de su mayor, el que respondió con un gruñido, aceptándolo entre sus patas delanteras. El Líder y Hiccup rieron, enternecidos.

El Jefe de Berk al borde de la locura.

El anciano se agachó, extendiendo una mano hacia Yra, le indicó con la mirada que se acercara, Haddock obedeciendo con rapidez.

—Mira, –le dijo, señalando con dedo índice unas extrañas cicatrices en la nuca del Night Fury.

—¿Qué son? –Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos ante el humo que entró a éstos. Se los frotó con urgencia, acercándose más al dragón para leer las líneas. La curiosidad siempre dominándolo.

—Es una marca. –Explicó el Líder, delineándolas imaginariamente, sin tocar a la bestia. —La marca de esclavitud, símbolo de propiedad de Drago Bludfist.

Hiccup abrió grande los ojos, demasiado sorprendido para decir cualquier cosa. Cerró sus manos en puño, las que descansaban sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Drago.

—Yra fue uno de sus dragones de compañía. –Continuó el Líder, ajeno a los tormentos de Haddock–. Escapó con algunos de sus compañeros antes de que Drago enviara su ataque a Berk.

Tenía sentido, por eso se apoderó de Toothless apenas tuvo oportunidad.

—Ahora está buscándolo, debajo de cada piedra, dentro de cada estómago de dragón. –Ambos tragando saliva ante eso–. Está cerca de aquí, está desesperado.

—¿Por qué? –Preguntó Hiccup, con un hilo de voz. El Líder se volvió a mirarlo, apoyando su mano, de nuevo, sobre su hombro izquierdo, apretándolo en ademán tranquilizador. No surtió ningún efecto.

—Yra es como su hijo, sabes. –Contó, soltando un suspiro pesado–. Drago fue quien le enseñó a usar la magia para convertirse en un humano.

Haddock jadeó, alarmado. —¿Por qué haría algo así? –Cuestionó, con un tono de voz tembloroso.

—Porque lo volvió de su lado, –le respondió, aumentando presión en el toque en su hombro–. Le hizo creer que no era un dragón, sino un humano, diciéndole que le debía la vida.

—Yra se cree humano. –Susurró, la confirmación en un asentimiento del Líder.

—Por eso te necesitamos, Conquistador de Dragones.

Hiccup tragó saliva, limpiándose el sudor de sus manos, frotándolas contra la ropa de sus muslos.

—Si te convirtieras en nuestro Maestro de Dragones, muchas cosas cambiarían.

—¿Cómo cuáles? –Pidió saber, temeroso.

—Los dragones estarían a salvo, tus amigos, tu familia, Berk, el mundo. –Le explicó el Líder, en tono solemne.

—Pero, yo–

—Yra ascendería contigo al liderazgo y juntos derrotarían a Drago de una vez por todas. –Comentó, con orgullo, levantándose con dificultad.

—¿Yra? ¿Por qué él? –Enarcando una ceja, imitando al mayor, poniéndose de pie.

—Porque sólo él conoce de este mundo como nadie jamás ha hecho. –Le dijo, extendiendo una mano en su dirección. Sonriendo en el acto.

—¿Cómo es que lo hace? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial? –Curioso, miró al mayor, debatiéndose entre aceptar el gesto o rechazarlo.

—Volverse humano no es fácil, se necesita mucha magia o experiencia. –Agitó su brazo, como exigiendo a Hiccup aceptar el gesto–. Yra es joven, pero es un experto en lo que hace.

El Jefe de Berk miró entonces a los hermanos, asimilando cada una de las cosas que acababan de pasar. Escondió la cara entre las manos, contrariado. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Qué haremos con Drago? –Preguntó, en un sencillo susurro.

—Lo que sea necesario para detenerlo. –Escuchó, la severidad en esas palabras haciéndole jadear con temor.

¿Matarlo?

Pensándolo con seriedad, Drago había matado a muchas personas, a muchos dragones; había obligado a otros a matar, como a Toothless o a sus seguidores.

Había robado una parte importante de su vida, intentó arrebatarle otras.

Por culpa Drago, su padre ya no estaba.

Debían detenerlo.

Lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer primero? –Preguntó, su voz perdiendo toda inseguridad y sus ojos centelleando en valor. Sus manos cayendo a sus costados y los latidos de su corazón desacelerando.

El Líder sonrió, satisfecho. Se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

—Primero, busca alianza con los Berserkers antes de que Drago lo haga.

* * *

 **Un par de cosillas para aclarar: primero, no, Drago no está muerto, y si me permiten, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? xD. Segundo, las "s" de más son los siseos de Toothless, ya saben, como lass sserpientess haha**

 **Corríjanme si algo está mal, si a algo no le entendieron, si algo me faltó mencionar :")**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, y espero venir antes la próxima vez ;)**

 **Con amor: -MsH-**


	5. Cuatro y uno

**Yo~ Les traigo la primera parte del capítulo cuatro, es que, a mi parecer, ya estaba muy largo, y era bastante 'información' xD**

 **So, disfruten, por favor.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus vistas, por sus follows, y por los reviews, en verdad, es hermoso saber que leen y que les gusta :")**

* * *

Toothless lo sabía. Lo supo desde el momento en que la noche se le antojó tan fría que añoró a su madre como tantas veces ya había hecho en el pasado.

Sabía también, que aceptar aquéllo era como lanzar a su hermano dentro de las fauces de un mismísimo Bewilderbeast: insensato, despiadado y, estúpido.

Muy estúpido.

Por eso, cuando Yra se presentó ante él, después de su retorno de alguno de sus viajes lejos del nido, se limitó a escucharlo y negó en respuesta. Era obvio que su menor iba a molestarse por eso, pero no iba a ceder ante sus gruñidos, ante sus falsas acusaciones de lo pésimo que era como hermano mayor.

Toothless se mostró severo, imparcial.

«No irás a ninguna parte, no lejos de mí».

«¡Pero quiero hacerlo! Puedes venir conmigo, hermano».

«Nadie irá a ninguna parte».

Yra había enloquecido, su padre viéndose reflejado en él. Tooth', en cambio, era como su madre, siempre pensando con la sangre caliente, pero la cabeza fría.

Siempre discutiendo por eso, uno era todo sentimiento mientras que el otro era mera razón.

Yra quería irse, lejos del nido, lejos de su mayor, siguiendo a un dragón que cazaba humanos por diversión. "Quiero conocer el mundo", era la excusa.

Toothless sabía que era algo más que eso. Que el asunto no era por diversión, ni por necesidad. Que posiblemente fuera por venganza pura. Y no quería eso. No dejaría a su menor partir con esa idea en la cabeza, -ni con ninguna otra, dicho sea de paso-, porque no quería ni imaginárselo como abrigo de alguno de aquellos humanos.

Se negó cuantas veces su menor le dio oportunidad.

Yra partió la mañana siguiente en medio de un berrinche infantil.

Sin despedirse.

Toothless no volvió a verlo desde entonces. Él mismo yéndose lejos del nido donde habían nacido. No tenía ningún sentido quedarse esperando a un padre y a una madre que nunca volvieron, y absurdo era anhelar el retorno de un tercer lazo de sangre.

El mundo lo había dejado solo. Justo como había nacido; aunque otro cascarón fue roto segundos después del suyo. No podía creer en qué se habían convertido, en ausencia de sus padres: aprendiendo a volar por sí solos, sobreviviendo de lo escaso que comían.

El flujo del tiempo siempre es cruel. Los forjó de diferente manera, siendo Yra el más vivaz, el más atento, el más aventurero; volviéndolo a él el tranquilo, el observador, el cauteloso.

Toothless se había resignado ya. Esos ojos de pantano al alba, verde agua, perdidos en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos.

La madre de su humano había dicho que tenían la misma edad. Hiccup tiene veinte años. Hace diez que Tooth' perdió a su hermano menor para siempre.

Hace unos días que encontró otros ojos de pantano, pero no encajaban con sus recuerdos.

Toothless sabía, que esa noche que su menor partió, una parte fundamental de ambos se rompió, o se perdió, o murió. Porque Yra no se fue lejos una mañana, sino que le abandonó desde que la sola idea de irse le cruzó por la mente.

A Toothless le gustaba pensar que su menor volvería, sin embargo. Esa esperanza fue lo que le mantuvo a flote hasta que otros ojos verdes iluminaron su camino.

Así como Yra no necesitó de él para dejarse someter por Drago hace años, Tooth' no necesitaba de su menor para dejarse amar por Hiccup.

Debido a ello, cuando el reencuentro se dio y ambos hermanos no pudieron asimilar lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, entraron en conflicto. Consigo mismos y con su igual.

La tarde-noche en que casi destruyen toda la isla de los Gigantes Dragones es prueba suficiente. Misma, en que Toothless casi pierde la vida, y misma, en que Yra se hizo de un poder que negó apenas tuvo consciencia de él.

Porque un alfa había sido derrotado esa noche. Y las leyes que regían al título, dictaban que aquel que derrotara a un alfa se haría de ese privilegio.

Yra lo negó hasta que el Líder cedió ante sus gritos e hizo que Toothless retomará el puesto.

«No quiero ser un alfa, no quería quitarte eso, para empezar», le dijo Yra apenas el Líder los alejó del Gran Árbol. Ambos estaban sentados fuera de la cueva donde Hiccup y Tooth' dormían, uno al lado del otro, mirando la interminable extensión del mar al amanecer. «El Líder dijo que quemamos medio bosque».

«¿Quemamos?».

De haber estado en su forma humana, Yra habría enrojecido hasta las orejas. Se limitó a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado de la mirada atenta de su mayor sobre sí.

«Quemé», corrigió, rasguñando el suelo de piedra que rodeaba el lugar. «Lo siento por eso».

«No me digas a mí, no es mi bosque».

«¡Lo del bosque no! ...Eso».

Yra señaló con sus ojos de pantano hacia sus patas delanteras, pero Toothless supo que se refería al rasguño que atravesaba su pecho entero.

«Estás loco», le respondió, antes de abalanzarse contra el menor, cayendo sobre él y lamiéndole la cara.

Yra quiso quitárselo de encima, pero no podía hacerlo con suavidad y sólo empeoraría las heridas de su hermano, así que se dejó hacer, aunque gruñó todo el tiempo que los cariños duraron.

Tooth' no lo soltó. Una vez que tapizó su cabeza entera de saliva, se acurrucó y se quedó profundamente dormido. Así, en cuestión de segundos.

Yra bufó, disgustado, aunque correspondiendo el gesto y dejando a las alas de su mayor enrollarlo.

Eso no significaba un perdón, tal vez jamás lo tendría. Pero era una segunda oportunidad, una que no quería desperdiciar.

Sucumbió al cansancio, siguiendo el ejemplo.

...

Hiccup volvía de una discusión nada productiva. Trepó por las enredaderas que servían de atajo para llegar su cueva. Seguía perdido, a pesar de la deliciosa comida que llenó su estómago minutos atrás.

Un par de horas antes, cuando ya habían controlado el fuego y encontrado a cada dragón asustado de la isla, los Night Fury habían despertado de golpe, alegando que las musarañas los habían atacado en sueños. El Líder los reprendió, sin embargo; diciéndoles a gritos que pudieron matar a todos y que posiblemente revelaron su ubicación a Drago.

«¡Está cerca, maldita sea, Yra!».

Hiccup no intervino, eso hasta que el anciano terminó, porque corrió hasta su dragón para encargarse de sus heridas. Yra le ayudó. Toothless dejándose hacer.

Después, fueron hasta la habitación de siempre y discutieron posibles peligros próximos. Drago podía estar más cerca de lo imaginado, no tenían dragones de combate, no había alianza con ningún otro grupo. Llegaron a la obvia conclusión de lo perdidos que estaban. Y resolvieron cierto asunto complicado.

Los hermanos fueron enviados a descansar, los necesitaban con energía si algo sucedía.

Entonces Hiccup y el Líder se quedaron solos. Sin conversación durante algunos minutos de incomodidad.

—¿Aún debo buscar a Dagur? –Cuestionó, su voz reflejando inseguridad.

—No lo sé, hijo, –admitió, acariciando su barba–, pero no creo que sea necesario ya, Drago debe estar en camino.

Haddock asintió, pensativo también.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? ¿Esperar su ataque?

—No.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron, confundidos.

—No entiendo...

—Volverán a Berk, al mediodía.

Y se abrieron grandes, sorprendidos. El Líder riendo ante eso.

—¿Quiénes?

—Ustedes, tú y tu dragón.

Hiccup tragó saliva, la ya conocida sensación de incomodidad, -esa que aparecía siempre que estaba por discutir con su padre-, se hizo presente.

—Nos necesitan aquí, noso–

—De ninguna manera. –Le interrumpió el Líder, severo. —Si Drago los encuentra aquí, quién sabe qué pasará con Berk.

Hiccup tuvo que darle la razón, con todo el pesar de su corazón. Habían derrotado a Drago una vez, pero dudaba que una segunda victoria fuera posible.

—Y..., ¿qué haremos allá? –Preguntó, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Esperar, hijo, –le fue contestado, entre una mirada comprensiva y un suspiro–, deben quedarse ahí hasta que Drago se vaya.

—¿Y Dagur?

El Líder rió.

—Hijo, Dagur puede esperar, ha esperado tanto tiempo ya.

Hiccup asintió, de pronto muy mareado. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, también desesperado.

—No te sientas así, Hiccup. –Escuchó al Líder decirle–, tal vez este muchacho que tengo frente a mí no sea Hiccup Haddock, pero estoy seguro que si regresan a casa tú mismo volverás.

No quiso pensar en lo revueltas que estaban esas palabras, así que simplemente se despidió y marchó entre tropiezos.

Aún es un suceso inexplicable el cómo pudo trepar entre un montón de ramas. Tal vez, en verdad, él no era él mismo en aquel sitio.

Tal vez necesitaba volver a casa, y su verdadera personalidad podría volver también.

No podía estar seguro, y siendo sinceros, ni un sólo día se había sentido seguro desde aquella noche. Los momentos de confianza se esfumaban así como llegaban: dos veces aceptó ser Maestro de Dragones y las dos veces lo dudó.

Ése que producía sombra frente a sus ojos no era él. Ése que vestía su armadura, que lucía sus ojos, que hablaba con su voz, no era él.

Siguió recto, en dirección a su cueva. Quiso terminar pronto y volver a casa, pero también quería quedarse y ayudar si es que Drago arribaba.

Alas batiéndose llamaron su atención de golpe. Hiccup, el Distraído. Corrió lo que restaba de camino, inquieto ante la posibilidad de que los hermanos siguieran peleando.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la cueva, espada en mano, no pudo evitar sonreír. Los Night Fury dormían, cómodos, acurrucados uno a un lado del otro.

Se guardó la espada y entró a su cueva, dispuesto a hacerles caso y dormir un poco también.

Tuvo pesadillas, toda la mañana, sin parar.

.

Cuando Toothless entró al lugar, reluciente como dragón salido del cascarón, encontró a Hiccup sentado entre las pieles, sudando, perdido en su maraña de tormentos.

«Hiccup».

—Toothless, –le fue respondido de inmediato, asustándolo. Haddock tenía abiertos los ojos de par en par, pero era como si estuvieran perdidos sin saber qué mirar. —Llévame a casa, ahora.

Tooth' comprendió. Si Hiccup fuera Hiccup no le hubiera hablado de esa manera.

Hiccup no era Hiccup.

...

Yra despidió a su mayor entre gemidos lastimeros. No quería separarse, no ahora, no de nuevo. El Líder tuvo que sostenerlo sino hubiera ido tras ellos.

Hiccup y Toothless partieron al, pactado, mediodía en dirección a Berk, les fue obsequiado un mapa y un poco de comida.

El amigo de Yra, el Mounstruos Nightmare de colores verdes, los guió fuera de la niebla, y se alejó de regreso cumplida su misión.

"Tengan cuidado, por favor", les dijo antes de perderse entre el frío.

Siguieron la ruta trazada en el papel, Hiccup dibujando una propia de regreso a la isla de los Gigantes Dragones. Hicieron algunas paradas cuando a Toothless se le entumían las alas por el frío, o cuando Hiccup ya no podía concentrarse en el mapa.

Llegaron a Berk al atardecer, una jinete de Nadder avistándolos desde antes.

Todo Berk los recibió entre aplausos y palabras de alivio, gritos de júbilo y algunos llantos.

Hiccup siendo golpeado por una rubia de larga trenza rota en llanto, aprisionado entre los brazos de una madre suya desesperada.

Toothless fue recibido como un héroe, narrando con orgullo cada detalle de lo sucedido.

Los dragones se enteraron primero, que Hiccup sería el Maestro de Dragones. El pueblo de Berk se enteró al final del banquete de esa misma noche, ofrecido en honor del retorno del Jefe.

.

Valka sermoneó a su hijo por largo rato, estaba furiosa, pero también había estado muy preocupada.

Hiccup escuchó cada palabra, todavía perdido en sí mismo. Asintió cada que su madre hacía una pregunta cerrada, o cada que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La mujer se dio por vencida cuando Toothless entró a la residencia Haddock con toda comodidad y fue escaleras arriba. Miró a su hijo seguirle la pista con la mirada al dragón, así que, suspirando, le permitió irse.

El castaño acató sin responder, casi corriendo subió por los escalones también. Toothless lo esperaba, inquieto, con un aura de diversión a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasó, Tooth'? –Preguntó Hiccup apenas cerró la puerta–. ¿Qué te dijo Cloudjumper?

El Night Fury exhaló con fuerza, un poco de humo escapando de sus narices, e infló el pecho con orgullo; la herida de Yra aún visible.

«Dijo que era arriesgado, pero que podía intentarlo», aseguró el dragón, haciendo sonidos con la garganta. Esperaba que su humano aprendiera pronto dragonés.

Haddock asintió, entendiendo la idea aunque a medias las palabras.

"Lo que sea por el hijo de Valka", dijeron los dos a coro, supuestamente imitando al Stormcutter, y rieron.

Se sorprendieron un poco, días atrás que fue la última vez que algo les había causado gracia. Se miraron, Haddock sonriendo y Toothless con los ojos risueños.

—Tenemos que hablar con los demás antes de irnos. –Anunció Hiccup, lanzándose a la cama y aceptando a Toothless en ella, haciéndose a un lado.

Quedaron juntos, demasiado, sonriéndose. El dragón hacía sonidos que sabía al humano le daban risa. Hiccup hablaba en susurros, de modo que sólo Toothless escuchaba; contaron historias, se burlaron de otras. El Alpha habló sobre su menor, el Jefe escuchando con atención. Siguieron así hasta que el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ambos.

Cerraron los ojos cuando ya no pudieron aguantar más, pero los abrieron de golpe ante el estruendo que inundó la habitación.

Hiccup se hizo de su espada tan rápido como sus manos le permitieron y Toothless saltó de la cama en posición defensiva.

Ambos miraron con recelo a Astrid.

La rubia les devolvía la mirada con la misna intensidad, intercalando entre uno y otro. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja.

—Son un par de... –Y se entretuvo, murmurando insultos y paseándose por el lugar, hasta que se tropezó con una prótesis piloto de Tooth', éste mismo acudiendo a su auxilio. Ella le agradeció, mas lo alejó de sí con brusquedad y siguió su lista de balbuceos incomprensibles.

El dragón volvió con su humano, ambos dedicándose una mirada de incertidumbre.

Hiccup carraspeó, deteniendo el ritmo de la mujer. Ella se volvió en su dirección, su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

El Jefe tragó saliva antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué pasó, Astrid?

La trenza larga y rubia se agitó con violencia cuando su dueña se contorsionó de extraña manera. Señal de que estaba realmente enfadada.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! –El tono de reproche asustó a Hiccup, Toothless decidiendo encogerse en sí mismo–. Te desapareces en días, DÍAS. –Haddock se preguntó dónde estaría su madre; Astrid deseó haber llevado su hacha. —Y de la nada, vuelves..., ¡y crees que todo estará bien!

—N-No, no es cierto, Astrid, yo–

—¡No digas mi nombre!

Hiccup jadeó, confundido y asustado. Más la segunda que la primera.

—¡Quiero que me devuelvas mi libertad!

Con eso, Haddock se puso de pie con urgencia y Toothless asomó sus ojos de prado.

—Astrid, qué...

Y las palabras murieron en su boca, formuladas en su cerebro.

Hofferson no era una mujer de sentimiento, ella era puro instinto, eso era lo que a Hiccup le gustaba: su fortaleza, su tenacidad. ¿Entonces por qué ahora, de todos los momentos habidos y por haber, ella reclamaba una libertad propia? El Jefe ni siquiera sabía si era él mismo, "¿de qué 'libertad' habla esta mujer?"

Hiccup, en algún momento, había fruncido tanto el ceño que, cuando relajó el gesto, la frente le dolió. Se llevó una mano a la zona afectada y suspiró. Astrid mantenía la misma posición, respiraba agitada y lucía igual de enfadada que al principio.

—Escucha, no sé... No sé de qué estás hablando.

Oh, vaya, que Horrendous Haddock III sabía de qué hablaba. Astrid obviamente había encontrado *algo*, otra cosa que llamó su atención. Y sus claros días de ausencia, no hicieron más que arraigar el sentimiento en ella.

Pero, Hiccup no estaba de humor para una discusión pre-marital. Muy a duras penas siguió los reproches de su madre.

—¿No sabes de qué hablo? –Atacó, no obstante, Astrid, ajena al lío dentro de la cabeza de su, todavía, prometido.

Haddock sobó sus sienes, aferrando la espada con fuerza. Toothless gorjeó, inseguro.

—Déjame adivinar, –comenzó él, con la voz cargada en cansancio–, es alguien que recién conoces.

Astrid asintió, relajando su semblante.

—Es alguien que estuvo ahí para salvarte. –Hiccup se permitió un pensamiento desdeñoso ante eso.

—Sí, –admitió la rubia, ahora luciendo nerviosa.

Haddock suspiró, cerrando sus ojos verdes. "Mujeres."

—Eret, –indagó Hiccup, haciendo un tono solemne.

Toothless salió de su escondite, ahora curioso. Miró a Astrid, la que se había sonrojado y había cambiado la posición de sus brazos, abrazándose a sí misma. Miró a Hiccup, el que tenía una mirada de fastidio, y rió ante eso.

—¿Eret entonces? –Insistió Haddock, reprimiendo un bostezo. La situación, siendo él mismo, le hubiera deprimido, pero como no se sentía como él mismo, no podía tomar un real control.

Miró a Astrid, como siempre, adivinando que estaría lo suficientemente contrariada como para darle una respuesta concreta; pensó que siendo él mismo, también hubiera llegado a esa obvia conclusión: Eret.

El dragón gorjeó de nuevo, buscando un poco de paz. Su humano le devolvió la mirada y se sonrieron, quizá en un acto cómplice.

Astrid balbuceó un par de cosas, que los líderes de Berk no lograron entender.

—Astrid, –llamó Hiccup, él también tratando de conciliar paz–. Si es lo que quieres, si así eres feliz... está bien por mí.

Astrid bajó la cabeza, cohibida, soltando algunas lagrimas. Toothless fue hasta ella, gorjeando.

Haddock la dejó llorar, sin intervenir, limitándose a mirarla. Admirándola en secreto, como siempre. Cuando ella se agachó y abrazó a Tooth', un sabor amargo en su boca y un nudo en su garganta se formaron. Siempre la había querido, siempre había deseado estar a su lado, y tal vez, ese mismo anhelo fue el que llevó su relación al quiebre.

No estaba mal, de todas maneras. Astrid siempre había sido un espíritu libre, él no tenía porqué retenerla en un lugar donde ella no quisiera estar. Si quería irse, podía hacerlo. Si, en cambio, quería quedarse, también podía hacerlo.

Ese conocimiento no deshacía el dolor, pero lo hacía soportable; y no lo creaba tampoco. Era *natural*.

Astrid lloró hasta que se sintió liberada. Se separó de Toothless unos centímetros, el dragón devolviéndole la mirada.

—Hiccup me gustó, en serio. –Le dijo, lo suficientemente audible para los tres–. Es sólo que es un torpe con las mujeres.

«Y con la vida misma», burló el Night Fury, aunque la rubia no pudo entenderle.

Hiccup los escuchó a ambos, sin embargo. Bufó, fingiéndose el ofendido.

Los otros lo miraron, riéndose. Astrid con una risa congestionada, más que nada; se separó del dragón y se puso de pie, luciendo adormecida.

—Gracias. –Le dijo a Hiccup, mirándolo y sonriéndole con los ojos.

Al aludido le dio un vuelco el corazón, y le sonrió también, con esfuerzo.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer.

El Alpha intercaló miradas entre ambos, curioso. Mas no opinó nada al respecto, no era su asunto.

Incluso cuando Astrid se fue, después de besarle la mejilla a Hiccup y agradecerle de nuevo, él seguía incapaz de animar a su humano.

Caminó hasta la cama cuando fue invitado, y cedió ante el cansancio después de velar el sueño ajeno por un rato.

Soñó con su menor.

* * *

 **Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí xD Y ya que estamos en eso, se me ha olvidado mencionarlo desde un principio, pero, _Yra_ se pronuncia como _Aira._**

 **Otra cosa, el hiccstrid, oh, el dramático hiccstrid. En lo personal, no soy especial fan de la pareja, tampoco es como si la odiara. Si lo hay o no, está bien para mí. Pero, respecto al fic, que es lo que nos importa xD, pues, aquí ha quedado claro que no lo habrá. Ambos, Hiccup y Astrid, tienen bastante potencial, a mi parecer, pero estando separados; porque juntos, como que alguno de los dos, o ambos, se opacan. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, de todas formas, a ustedes qué les parece :)**

 **Traeré la segunda parte pronto, en unos días quizá.**

—MsH–


	6. Cuatro y dos

**Yo~ Gente hermosa, volví**

 **Disfruten la segunda parte, por favor. Espero no tardar mucho para el capítulo cinco D:**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo :3 ¡Quinientas vistas ya! :')**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas los Terrible Terrors estaban por despertar a toda la aldea, Valka derribó la puerta principal de la casa Haddock. Estaba hecha una furia.

Su hijo y su dragón bajaron a tropiezos, luciendo bastante desconcertados, y recién despiertos, vaya.

—Mamá, qué–

—¡Calla! –Exigió ella, azotando la canasta de pescados encima de la mesa–. Astrid está allá afuera, disfrutando de su bello amor.

Hiccup tragó saliva, Toothless detuvo su carrera hacia la comida y miró a la mujer.

—¿Tan pronto? Creí que... –Se quedó callado, bajando la mirada y suspirando.

La mujer lo imitó, buscando entre su propio mar de pensamientos las palabras adecuadas.

—Sí, tan pronto. –Dijo al final, resignándose–. ¿Pero por qué Eret?

Hiccup se preguntó lo mismo, encogiéndose en hombros para responderle a su madre.

Tooth' gimió, regresando hacia su humano y consolándolo con empujones de su trompa.

La verdad era que Hiccup había tenido ciertos "tropiezos" con Astrid desde la muerte de Stoick, pero él se había aferrado a la idea de que todo estaría bien, creyó que la rubia iba a tener cierta consideración del hecho de que necesitaba espacio. Pero entonces, él regreso de casi tres días de ausencia, alegando sobre unos dragones y un Maestro de ellos, era obvio que Astrid no debió creerle nada. Aunque eso tampoco justificaba que anduviera por ahí, con Eret hijo de Eret.

Valka suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y admirando la escena entre su hijo y el Night Fury. Tal vez, si Astrid hubiera sido un poco más comprensiva, Hiccup no estaría sufriendo ahora. Pero tampoco todo era culpa de la chica, su hijo también había desatendido asuntos importantes sobre esa relación o sobre la misma Berk.

Hiccup no parecía de ese mundo, no ahora. Estaba distante, como si no fuera el mismo.

Como si el verdadero él se hubiera perdido en alguna parte de cualquier otro mundo.

—Hiccup. –Llamó Valka, en un tono comprensivo–. Hijo, ella no me importa, –aseguró, cubriendo la distancia que los separaba–, me importa el daño que ha hecho. –Asió el mentón de su hijo con una mano y acarició una mejilla con la otra. —Aquí, –dijo, entonces revolviéndole el cabello–, y aquí, –puso una mano contra su pecho.

Hiccup rió, avergonzado por los mimos. Se sonrojó y sonrió, agradeciéndole a su madre en un murmullo.

«La apoyo», comentó el Night Fury, dejándose mimar por la mujer también.

El Jefe de Berk sonrió, sonrojado, y buscó alejarse de ambos. Aún necesitaba su espacio.

—Papá estaría furioso conmigo. –Dijo, añoranza impregnada en la voz.

Valka sonrió también, nostálgica.

"Lo dudo", respondió.

Toothless agitó sus alas, gorjeando para llamar la atención, y saltó encima la mesa. Podían estar tristes, pero no los dejaría caer en melancolía.

Madre e hijo rieron.

—Ya voy, ya voy. –Le dijo ella, acariciando al Night Fury y mostrando su dentadura como él hacía.

Hiccup fue hasta la chimenea e intentó encenderla, sin mucho éxito; el dragón acudiendo a su ayuda con un certero disparo de plasma.

"¡Toothless!".

...

Los líderes de Berk convocaron a los jinetes y sus dragones en el Gran Salón, encerrándose todos en él a penas fueron apareciendo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los mellizos, alegando que estaban cerca y les quedaba de paso. El siguiente fue Fishlegs, provocándole jaqueca a Toothless con su verborrea acerca de lo emocionado que estaba sobre el Maestro de Dragones. Les siguieron Eret y Snotlout, que entraron discutiendo sobre cuál era el mejor dragón y quién el mejor jinete, aunque en realidad, Jorgenson discutía solo.

La última en llegar fue, cómo no, Astrid; trayendo consigo un ambiente pesado e incómodo.

Tuffnut fue el primero en hablar (para salvarlos a todos), señalando la cicatriz que atravesaba el pecho de Toothless; lo que levantó el ego del dragón en cuestión, Hiccup bufando divertido.

—Otro dragón lo rasguñó. –Respondió el Jefe.

—¿Llamas a eso rasguño? –Gritó Ruffnut–. Luce como que desearon cenarse a tu dragón. –Dijo entre risas.

A eso apoyaron Tuffnut y Snotlout, provocando quejidos de Fishlegs y Astrid, Eret virando los ojos.

—Es obvio que Toothless peleó con fiereza, es un Night Fury, ¡es un alfa! –Comentó con exaltación Ingerman, admirando al aludido, el que batió sus alas e infló el pecho, halagado. Meatlug gruñó, luciendo ofendida y su jinete fue a consolarla, pidiéndole perdón.

Hookfang le tiró el casco a Snotlout de un certero golpe con su cola, estaba jugando con Barf y Belch. Eret rompió a carcajadas, sosteniéndose de Skullcrusher.

Hiccup sonrió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza con alivio. Tanto pensar en lo que diría, y en cómo actuaría sólo para que ellos fueran los mismos de siempre.

Notó a Astrid mirándolo, y casi hiperventila. Toothless rugió, llamando la atención de todos y desviando la de la rubia lejos de su humano.

—¿Entonces? –Se aventuró Eret, subiéndose a una mesa para no quedar atrapado en el gas de Zippleback–. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Hiccup inspiró con fuerza, cubriéndose de la mini explosión que lo dejó unos tres segundos sordo.

—Tengo un plan, y los necesito. –Les respondió entre risas.

—Siempre nos necesitas. –Dijo Snotlout, para después gritarle a Hookfang que lo bajara. Estaba colgando desde una barra de soporte del techo.

—Sí, no puedes vivir sin nosotros. –Continuó Tuffnut, siendo apoyado por su hermana. Ellos estaban levantándose del suelo, después de que el impacto los hiciera caer sobre una mesa, rompiéndola en el acto.

Toothless fue a socorrer a Fishlegs y a Meatlug, mientras Hiccup ayudaba a Eret con un Skullcrusher enfadado.

Astrid había salido ilesa, –alcanzando a montar a Stormfly– y descendió entre el alboroto.

—¿Cuál es ese plan tuyo, Hiccup? –Preguntó, ondeando su trenza con elegancia, mientras acariciaba a su dragona en el pescuezo.

El aludido carraspeó, ignorando la sonrisa socarrona de Eret.

—Iremos a Berserk, pediremos una alianza entre Dagur y los Gigantes Dragones del Sur. –Dijo, solemne. Aunque encogiéndose en sí mismo cuando notó la mirada atónita de todos sobre sí. —Ah, bueno...

—¿Dagur? –empezó Snotlout–, ¿Dagur el Desquiciado? –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dramático. —Hiccup, no quiero recordarte las miles de veces que intentó matarte, ¡pero quiso matarte!

Haddock rodó los ojos, poniendo las manos en jarras.

—¿Perdiste completamente la cabeza, verdad? –Siguió Astrid, caminando con lentitud hacia él.

—No perdí la cabeza, es lo que me pidieron, ellos–

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los dragones? –Soltó Tuffnut, riéndose–. Los dragones no hablan, Hiccup.

Barf y Belch gruñeron disgustados. Toothless gorgoteó, mirando con inquietud a su humano.

—Los dragones hablan, y están en peligro ahora, noso–

—¿Nosotros? –Atacó Astrid, cruzándose de brazos–. Ese es el problema contigo, Hiccup, siempre quieres ayudar a otros cuando ni siquiera puedes ayudarte a ti mismo. –Comentó, en un tono de obviedad y dejando callados a todos.

A todos excepto a aquel Hiccup furioso que había estado durmiendo.

—¿Mi problema? –Gritó Haddock, frunciendo el ceño cuando la rubia pegó un respingo–. ¿Ahora hablamos de mis problemas? –Levantó los brazos, llevándose las manos a la cara e inspiró con fuerza. —Hay humanos y dragones muriendo en frente de nuestras narices y sólo quieres discutir conmigo, ¿por mis problemas? ¿Porque, según tú, no sé cuidarme solo?

El Night Fury saltó, interponiéndose entre los antiguos prometidos. Gruñó en evidente desacuerdo, intercalando miradas entre ambos.

—Wow, wow, aquí hay más ácido que en un nido de Changewings –Burló Eret, tomando a Hiccup por los hombros y alejándolo de Toothless. —Todos cálmense, vamos, dejen al jefe hablar.

Haddock suspiró, relajándose; agradeció al ex cazador de dragones en un murmullo y miró a los demás.

—La noche que no volví, un dragón enorme y otro Night Fury nos detuvieron en pleno vuelo. –Tragó saliva ante la pronta incomodidad de tenerlos a todos atentos. Escuchó el murmullo de Ruff': "¿otro qué?"–. Nos llevaron a una isla, donde había cientos de dragones, ¡muchos que jamas había visto! –Se aclaró la garganta, montándose en Toothless. —Debemos ayudarlos, es nuestro deber.

Comenzaron los murmullos, los líderes mirándose entre ellos. Curiosamente, los dragones eran los tranquilos ahora, mientras que los jinetes no podían establecer una conversación como tal.

Fue Tuffnut, de nuevo, el primero que habló:

—Antes de que empieces a decir cosas locas como que los dragones hablan, –se rió ante su propia ocurrencia–, ¿dijiste que era otro Night Fury?

Las miradas volvieron al Jefe:

—Sí, otro Night Fury.

Y antes de que pudieran seguir, Eret continuó:

—Está bien, creo nos debes una explicación, Hiccup. –Palmeó a Skullcrusher y evitó la mirada verdosa de Haddock–. Fui cazador de dragones durante años, y jamás había visto otro Night Fury. –Se revolvió el cabello con urgencia, contrariado–. Ya sabes, solía escucharlos cuando niño, como todos hacemos alguna vez en la vida, pero, –y lució a punto de llorar, por lo que Hiccup rió, llamando su atención.

—Cálmate, Eret. –Pidió el Jefe, Toothless acercándose al Rumblehorn. —Aunque me resulta extraño, si trabajaste con Drago, ¿no conociste a Yra?

Para Eret, fue como si el mundo se le viniera abajo, ¿ahora iban a acusarlo de asesino?

Astrid intervino, montada en Stormfly.

—No entiendo ni una sola palabra, Hiccup. –Y los mellizos la apoyaron–. Debes decirnos todo lo que sabes, sino no podremos ayudarte.

Hiccup suspiró, sonriendo aliviado.

—Gracias, Astrid. –Aunque aún le sabía amargo pronunciar su nombre–. Y, lo siento, ya sabes, por... por gritarte.

La rubia rio, golpeándolo en el hombro, como restándole importancia.

—A-Antes de eso, –dijo Eret, con la voz temblorosa. Skullcrusher le empujó suavemente, en señal de apoyo–. ¿Conoces a Yra?

Hiccup asintió, sonriendo, y el ex cazador casi se desmaya.

—P-Pero era Yra quien hacía todas esas cosas, yo sólo los atrapaba y él era el que... Siempre le dije que eso estaba mal y que Drago se enojaría, pero tampoco Drago le decía algo, y yo no sabía qué hacer, y luego ellos... –Y se enfrascó en un monólogo consigo mismo.

A Haddock se le borró la sonrisa, Toothless gruñéndole con reproche.

—Perdón, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así. –Dijo el Jefe, acomodándose en la silla y agachándose para susurrarle a su dragón. —Creí que se llevaban bien, ya sabes, son muy parecidos.

«¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? Yra era el dragón de Drago».

Haddock tragó saliva, arrepentido, puesto que su dragón tenía razón: Yra bien pudo ser como ese Bewilderbeast del mismo dueño. Elevó la vista hacia Eret, mirando a Astrid tratando de tranquilizarlo y cómo Ruffnut quería aprovecharse del momento.

En segundo plano, notó a Fishlegs emocionado, aburriendo a Snotlout y a Tuffnut con su palabrería.

—Eret, –llamó, teniendo su voz un efecto inquietante en el mencionado: se quedó completamente quieto. —No voy a culparte de las cosas que hiciste en el pasado, pero eres el único que sabe acerca de Yra, así que, por favor, ayúdame.

El ex cazador asintió, luciendo muchísimo más tranquilo.

—¡Pero juro que no sabía que era un Night Fury!

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	7. Cinco y uno

Dagur despertó cuando la peste a su alrededor fue insoportable hasta para su inconsciencia. Intentó frotarse los ojos, pero las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas se lo impidieron. Maldijo en un susurro a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Heather le había puesto el quinqué justo en la cara; apenas pudiera, iba a destrozarle esas manitas de cristal.

Su hermana se mofó de su expresión, aclarándose la garganta cuando sus risas cesaron. Dagur la imitó, sarcástico.

—Hermano, tienes visita, –anunció ella, ordenando a los guardias fuera de la celda que levantaran las cadenas.

Dagur quedó sujeto contra la pared, manos y pies encadenados, a cincuenta centímetros del suelo. Por la noche aflojaban los amarres y podía dormir en el suelo, pero cuando su hermanita estaba cerca lo sometían de aquel modo.

—Procura no arrancarle la cabeza como hiciste con tu último visitante. –Burló otra vez, disfrutando del ceño fruncido de su hermano mayor. —¿Te comiste la lengua, acaso? –Se fue riendo, siendo apoyada por los guardias.

Dagur gruñó, mas cerró los ojos y disfrutó del aire fresco que dejó su hermana al salir.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormido, la luz molestó sus ojos otra vez. Los abrió con dificultad y, se quedó prendado de la figura frente a él.

Heather hablaba con un sujeto, decía cosas sobre cuidar el lenguaje y mantener cierta distancia. Dagur estaba entretenido en cómo el hombre paseaba sus ojos verde oscuros por toda la celda, fijándose en sus cadenas y en sí mismo; poniéndolo nervioso, porque tenía una mirada penetrante.

—Si intenta algo estúpido, sólo grita y vendremos enseguida. –Dijo su hermana al hombre, y después de golpear el hombro de su mayor con fuerza salió otra vez. Dejando al sujeto de negro frente a él.

Fueron minutos en los que se dejó observar. Su nerviosismo no era por incomodidad, sino porque era algo... interesante. Le gustaba sentirse el centro de atención de aquel hombre.

Cuando esos ojos curiosos delinearon con cuidado sus pectorales se permitió una risa.

—Te gusta lo que miras. –Comentó, su voz escuchándose muy lejana, ¿desde hace cuánto no decía alguna sola palabra?

—No lo afirmes todavía. –Le respondió el hombre, reuniendo sus cabellos largos y negros en una coleta alta.

—¿Por qué no? Estabas muy entretenido. –Burló, él mismo permitiéndose saborear esa piel morena del cuello ajeno.

—Lo estaba, hasta que hablaste.

Dagur soltó una risa.

Nadie, aparte de su hermana (y pese a estar encadenado), le había hablado de esa manera en... un tiempo. No estaba seguro si habían transcurrido años.

—Creí que te gustaría mi voz, –y comenzó a tararear lo que recordaba de su canción de cuna.

—Error, –le fue respondido, mientras la distancia entre ambos se acortaba–, no sabía que los Berserkers tuvieran canciones alegres.

—Oh, dragoncito, –sonrió, aspirando el aroma a bosque del contrario–, no todo es muerte y destrucción.

—¿Estás seguro?

A Dagur, el exiliado Jefe de Berserk, le supo a gloria ese susurro en su oído izquierdo. Saboreó con dulzura la gota de sudor que descendía por el cuello ajeno y se aferró con fuerza a esos hombros firmes.

—Creí que mi valkyria sería un Monstruos Nightmare.

—Errado, de nuevo.

Ambos rieron, antes de que Yra le ordenara cambiar de posición. Sus músculos se quejaron con fuertes punzadas, pero valió la pena cuando dos alas negras aparecieron después a los costados de la espalda del hombre.

—¿Cómo saldremos de aquí, dragoncito?

—Deja todo en mis garras, soy un Night Fury.

El renombrado Berserker se carcajeó hasta que salieron de la prisión después de destrozar el techo de la celda con un disparo de plasma. Disfrutó de la cara de horror de su hermanita, sonriendo con superioridad cuando miró a Windshear encerrada en una jaula de metal antidragón.

—Lo siento, mi señora. –Gritó, inclinándose aún montado sobre Yra, el que le siguió el juego, también dichoso–. Pero soy imprescindible en este mundo.

No escuchó los lloriqueos de Heather, porque Yra se alejó tan veloz como sólo un amo de la noche hace.

—¿Qué te trae en mi búsqueda, dragoncito?

—Poder, –hizo una pausa, que se les antojó a ambos muy larga, mientras planeaba entre las flechas que quisieron alcanzarlos– ¿no es eso lo que siempre impulsa a los dragones a cometer crímenes?

—Creí que era la avaricia. –Tuvo que gritar cuando entraron a las nubes de tormenta.

—Errado, siempre.

Dagur el Desquiciado volvió a carcajearse al tiempo en que un rayo caía en alguna parte del mar o de la tierra. No pudo saberlo porque sólo tenía ante él nubes negras y a la soledad misma.

...

Hiccup veía con diversión como Cloudjumper huía de Toothless. Su madre los había invitado a cenar, fingiéndose la víctima porque supuestamente lo había extrañado mucho. "Tres días no son veinte años, mamá", y tuvo que sobarse el hombro por unas dos horas y secarse unas cuantas lagrimillas traicioneras ante el dolor luego de que ella lo golpeara.

Valka le revolvió el cabello antes de poner frente a él un plato con estofado de... no, no quería saberlo. Era mejor comerlo sin buscarle un sabor o sin ponerle un nombre, porque si lo hacía sabría peor. Envidió el salmón crudo de ambos dragones.

—¿Y bien? –Cuestionó su madre, quitándole el plato con vergüenza después de que ella misma lo probó.

—¿Y bien qué? –Respondió, sonriendo con ternura cuando su madre se quedó pensativa frente a la canasta de pescados.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Hiccup procesó la pregunta por largo rato, mientras su madre descubría qué otra cosa hacer para comer; cómo iba todo, era algo que ni él se había detenido a pensar. Ciertamente, había convencido a los jinetes de ir tras Dagur para aliarse, pero fuera de eso nada había mejorado. Con el transcurso de las horas se sentía aún más mareado que cuando volvió a Berk, despertaba de pesadillas a mitad de la noche desde hace dos días... Nada para preocuparse, excepto que él nunca fue así.

Valka se volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió, él correspondiendo.

—Cloudjumper me contó sobre tu pequeño plan. –Los ojos de su madre mostraron cierta malicia, Hiccup tragando duro.

—Ah..., ¿lo hizo? –Le respondió, con un hilo de voz.

—¡Claro que lo hizo! –Y rió, sarcástica–. ¿Crees que conocí a ese dragón ayer?

Toothless dejó de perseguir al Stormcutter, el que pareció aliviado, y ambos prestaron atención a la escena.

Valka tenía los brazos cruzados, y miraba con cierto enfado a su "pequeño" hijo. El mismo que no sabía dónde meterse.

—B-Bueno, má, yo..., creí que...

—¿Creíste poder llevarte a mi dragón por la noche para desaparecer por otros tres días?

De saber que las madres podían estar contentas un segundo y enfadadas al otro Hiccup consideró que esos veinte años pudieron servir de práctica, porque ahora se sentía como... un niño. Como un niño siendo regañado por su madre.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer? –Toothless gorjeó, divertido, Hiccup le reprochó con la mirada–. ¿Infiltrarte en Berserk y ya?

—No, má, yo–

—¡¿Entonces?!

Las manos de su madre viajaron hasta su cintura, y el Jefe de Berk cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Dagur no está en Berserk. –Respondió en un susurro. Los dragones y Valka emitieron una exhalación en duda. —Dagur no está en Berserk. –Dijo, ahora audible.

Cloudjumper ladeó la cabeza, dirigiendo una mirada curiosa a Toothless. El Night Fury bufó, gorgoteando en respuesta de que tampoco sabía sobre eso.

—¿Dagur, dijiste?

Hiccup lo confirmó. Su madre pudo haber escuchado de su plan, "iremos a buscar alianza con los Berserkers", pero estaba seguro de que no había oído sobre la parte de que Dagur era el principal involucrado.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre acercándose, y se encogió sobre sí mismo todavía más. Ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió hasta que Hiccup abrió los ojos.

—¿Dagur, hijo de Oswald el Agradable?

El hijo de los Haddock asintió, y la viuda lo miró con terror.

—¿Desde cuándo es líder de los Berserkers? –Cuestionó ella, su voz entrecortada.

«Desde que mató a su padre», respondió Toothless, mientras a Cloudjumper le intrigaba más el asunto.

—De-Desde hace mucho, mamá.

La jinete de Stormcutter se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la otra la envió, de nuevo, a su cintura. Lucía preocupada, y Hiccup comprendió que tenía razón. Snotlout lo había dicho, Astrid también quiso decirlo, Fishlegs lo hubiera hecho si Snot' no se le hubiera adelantado: era un completa locura, Dagur lo quiso muerto, no una, sino muchísimas veces. Su madre podía no saber acerca de eso, pero era obvio que conocía al *pequeño y no tan dulce* Dagur.

—Má, yo–

—¡Ya sé! Dirás que haz hecho esto tantas veces que es común, dirás que es tu deber, –Valka lo miró y a Hiccup se le formó un grueso nudo en la garganta cuando los ojos llorosos de su madre lo escanearon con firmeza–. No quiero perderte a ti también.

Los dragones y el Jefe de Berk corrieron a envolver a la mujer entre brazos y alas. Ella rió entre lágrimas ante el trato, alegando que no podía respirar.

—Estaremos bien, mamá. –Aseguró Hiccup, su Night Fury gorjeando en afirmación. Se alejaron un poco, dándoles espacio a Valka y al Stormcutter.

—Lo sé, mi amor, –dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas con calma–, aunque nosotros iremos con ustedes. –Afirmó, sonriéndole a su dragón y éste batiendo los alas con fuerza, destruyendo el techo.

Madre e hijo rieron.

—No es necesario, má, podemos encargarnos. –Toothless rugió tenue en afirmativa, también. Hiccup agarró uno de sus dientes y se rió con los gestos de su Fury.

—Oh, créeme, Hiccup. –Comenzó Valka, acariciando el pescuezo de Cloudjumper–. Einar no juega limpio, debió hacerte algo para que le creyeras.

Las almas gemelas dejaron su juego y miraron interrogantes a sus mayores.

«¿Einar?», preguntaron los dos.

—Sí, –respondió Valka, con burla, dijo algo en un susurro a su dragón, el que asintió con un movimiento suave–, el actual líder de los Gigantes Dragones del Sur.

Los veinteañeros se miraron confundidos, y por mera inercia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? –Quiso saber Hiccup, jadeando de la impresión–. ¿Conoces sobre ellos? –Volvió a mirar a Toothless, esta vez con terror, cuando su madre asintió con orgullo–. ¿Cómo? –Dijo, con un hilo de voz.

La mujer rió, cruzándose de brazos con seguridad.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, tres días no son veinte años.

...

Yra aterrizó sobre la nieve, sacudiéndose y batiendo las alas con suavidad; estaba realmente entumecido por el frío.

Dagur también descendió, haciendo lo propio.

—Dragoncito, así no llegaremos a ningún lado. –Burló, saltando la cola que quiso tumbarlo–. Muy lento. —Canturreó.

El Night Fury bufó, lamiéndose las patas y pasando del Berserker por completo.

—Oh, claro, como no apesto a Hooligan. –Rezongó Dagur, pateando nieve a la cara del dragón, el que volvió a ignorarlo cuando sólo se sacudió.

El ignorado gruñó, abrazándose a sí mismo y comenzando a caminar isla adentro. Escuchó un rugido del reptil y levantó una mano para restarle importancia. No iba a perderse, por favor, estuvo un tiempo encerrado en una jodida celda nada más; la preocupación de un dragón era totalmente innecesaria.

Tropezó varias veces, pero encontró un rastro de huellas a orillas de un río congelado. Pensando en que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, mas que regresar a donde un dragón iba a ignorarlo, siguió el camino. Imaginó toda una serie de posibles encuentros; tal vez una tribu errante, a la que podía convencer de unírsele; un grupo de mercaderes, a los que podía robar; incluso fantaseó con piratas o cazadores de dragones.

Le vendría bien una de aquellas bestias, una que no se entumiera cada tres millas.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para lo que se encontró. Sí, era un simple campamento a simple vista, pero Dagur no era tan estúpido como para no notar el ambiente que rodeaba al sitio. Había jaulas de metal antidragón, algunas tenían sus objetivos dentro.

Crueldad, en su propio estado.

Se vio tentado a correr hasta allá, gritándoles sobre un Night Fury, pero, una de tres: o lo mataban de un flechazo, o le creían y lo dejaban ir, o le creían y lo mataban después. Cualquier escenario era terrible.

Cuando quiso darse la vuelta, vio a su valkyria en su bellísima forma humana. Y "bellísima" porque estaba tan feliz de verlo.

—Dragoncito. –Entonó con alivio y burla, mezclándolos muy bien.

—Te dije que no te alejaras demasiado. –Y frunció el ceño, inquietando al Berserker.

—No hablo tu idioma de dragón, –dijo, comenzando a rodearlo con pasos lentos–, y puesto que tú no hablas el mío tampoco, –rió, nervioso, quedando detrás y rodeando su cuello con delicadeza, Yra gruñéndole–, ¡vámonos de aquí!

Al mismo tiempo en que el grito provocaba una pequeña avalancha una flecha rozó la mano derecha del dragón humano.

Habían caído en la trampa.

Yra gruñó, convirtiéndose en dragón y lastimándole a Dagur las manos.

—¡No me culpes! –Se defendió el humano, siendo golpeado por una oreja del dragón–, si papi te está buscando, ¡debiste decírmelo!

El Night Fury rugió, elevándose en el aire con cierta dificultad. Ya no tenía magia para transformarse otra vez, ni para protegerse ahora, toda la que restaba estaba concentrada en mantener una temperatura estable en su cuerpo. Si escupía plasma podría costarles la vida.

Dagur, por su parte, se había agazapado sobre el lomo, abarcando casi toda extensión del mismo. Odiaba sentirse inútil, ¡era un Berserker! No tenía que ser protegido por un dragón, ¡los dragones tenían que ser protegidos de él!

Cuando un grito irrumpió la amenaza (gracias a Odín, sólo eso era) de flechas contra los intrusos, la avalancha se agravió. El campamento estaba siendo recogido y las alas de Yra dejaron de aletear con la misma intensidad presurosa, volviéndose una errática.

Drago apareció, escalando con dificultad la pequeña pendiente desde donde Dagur había observado el campamento, y apuntó al Night Fury con una mano.

El aludido gorjeó, aterrado. Dagur se asomó, curioso; cuando sus ojos cruzaron los de Drago, se escondió presuroso.

—Dragoncito, –llamó, temeroso–. Sé que papi está diciéndote que vayas a sus brazos, y que todo va a estar bien, ¡pero está mintiendo! –Aseguró, desesperado cuando notó que descendían. —Papi va a matarnos, o a mí me matará y a ti te hará cosas horribles. –Suspiró de alivio cuando el Night Fury se detuvo, y sudó frío cuando escuchó el gruñido del propio Drago–. Dragoncito, vámonos de aquí, prometo cuidarte como hace él.

Yra gorgoteó, elevándose con aleteos suaves. Drago ordenó a sus hombres tensar sus arcos.

—Yra, ven aquí en este instante. –Gritó, volviéndose loco cuando Dagur se asomó otra vez.

—Vamos, dragoncito. –Musitó el Berserker, sentándose y acariciando con torpeza la cabeza del Night Fury–. Vámonos de aquí, a un lugar donde pueda protegerte.

Yra rugió, aleteando con fuerza una vez estuvo lo suficientemente arriba y lejos de Drago, y buscó alejarse entre la lluvia de flechas que nublaron su camino.

.

—VAMOS. —Cantó Dagur, menos asustado.

.

—YRA. –Bramó Drago cuando su Night Fury huía de entre sus dedos por segunda vez a causa de un disparo de plasma que destrozó todos sus impedimentos para ser libre. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

.

Yra surcó encima del campamento, ahora esquivando redes, hachas y espadas. Consciente de que otro disparo de plasma más y se derrumbaría al borde del colapso. No debió dejarse llevar por la emoción de su presa.

Sintió un poco de lástima por su padre, cuando éste no tuvo más remedio que rugir cuando ni siquiera pudo enviar a su Bewilderbeast. Cyup estaba en la isla de los Gigantes Dragones, y ahí iba a quedarse un tiempo.

.

Voló hasta que sus alas se entumieron otra vez, aunque esta vez su presa no se quejó. Descendieron, esta vez, en un sitio menos peligroso y más cálido. No podía cambiar a humano, y su presa no sabía dragonés.

No supo cuánto viajaron, pero escuchó a la lejanía un rugido del Líder y se permitió pensar que todo estaría bien. Cerró los ojos con bastante lentitud, considerando su cansancio, y aulló tenue cuando un grito de Drago rompió la tranquilidad de la noche.

Escuchó la respuesta del otro dragón de su padre justo antes de quedarse dormido.

...

Hiccup despertó empapado en sudor y se sentó con urgencia en la cama, interrumpiendo también el sueño de su dragón. Enterró la cara entre sus temblorosas manos y flexionó sus entumecidas rodillas.

Toothless fue en su auxilio, empujándolo suavemente con su trompa.

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de su control, estaban empeorando, estaban poniéndolos a todos en peligro.

Debía hacer algo.

Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

* * *

 **Bien! Dagur hace su aparición, por fin! He mencionado alguna vez cuánto lo amo? Es simplemente genial, no sé, tiene ese aire tan maduro, pero también es un completo tonto! Haha, bueno, así lo miro yo.**

 **Valka, oh, querida. Cuántos secretos más tienes? Haha, y por cierto, qué habrá hecho el Líder, ahora llamado Einar, con Hiccup? Me gustaría que góoglearan el significado de ese nombre ;) Sería grandioso leer alguna teoría, si es que tienen alguna.**

 **Por cierto, que todo se me olvida, cuando una palabra o alguna frase está entre estrellitas (**) signifca que está en Itálica xD Es que, desde mi documento lo marco así, y la verdad se me olvida cambiarlo aquí uwu**

 **Disculpen cualquier error en la narración, y mi pésima puntuación en mis notas, haha**

 **Ah, ah, que Drago apareció también!**

 **Saludos~ y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **–MsH–**


	8. Cinco y dos

**I'm back, finally.**

 **Siento que esto va tomando un rumbo bastante desconocido, haha, literalmente el fic ha estado escribiéndose solo y, pues, los detalles se me van.**

 **Soy una pésima pseudo-escritora xD**

 **Espero puedan perdonarme por este pequeño detalle: se ha mencionado que Hiccup tiene una espada, la que se supone que él debía obtener justo en este capítulo..., pero como se habrán dado cuenta, ya se la he puesto; pueden ordenarle a los dragones matarme ahora.**

 **En verdad, hasta ahora me he dado cuenta. Igual, como esto es un punto crucial voy a meterle el _feeling_ de algún modo. **

**Sigan leyendo el fic, plz, aunque haga las cosas mal :'(**

* * *

El Night Fury había caído en Berserk. Dagur se dio cuenta de eso después de su ataque de amor a su vida misma. Recorrió con la mirada la costa y las casas visibles y abandonadas. Su hogar no lucía como en sus recuerdos, era más un lugar desolado.

—Dragoncito. –Llamó, una vez que un quejido de la bestia le hizo volverse con urgencia. Quiso tocarlo, pero el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era insoportable. Debía estarse sofocando.

Como pudo, recogió un poco de agua entre sus manos y corrió de vuelta con el dragón, la dejó caer sobre la hirviente piel y... ésta se evaporó antes de siquiera tocar una escama. Jadeó con horror, ¿y ahora qué? Su valkyria estaría en un decimotercer sueño o en las profundidades del Valhalla, aunque seriamente dudaba que ahí fuera a parar.

Un chapoteo en el agua calma de la costa le hizo sudar frío. Según él, estaban solos y no había dragones acuáticos cercanos a Berserk. Tragó saliva cuando un bufido alborotó el aire y sacudió sus cabellos. Cuando se giró, dispuesto a ver lo que tenía tras la espalda, se quedó estático. No había visto un dragón tan enorme en su vida.

Los ojos amarillentos de la bestia lo miraban, atentos y penetrantes, nada bonitos como los verde oscuros del Night Fury.

—Tú debes ser Dagur. –Dijo una voz grave, erizándole cada vello de la nuca. Asintió con torpeza, ahora entretenido en los largos dientes de la bestia–. Yra estaba muy emocionado con encontrarte.

—Yra, –repitió, atontado. Así que su dragoncito tenía un nombre.

—Espero valgas la pena, Berserker.

Dagur observó impresionado como el dragón tomaba entre sus fauces, con una delicadeza fantástica, al Night Fury. Lo siguió isla adentro, tratando de no quedar atrapado en los temblores que producían las pisadas del gigante.

Fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, incluso cuando le fue permitido hacerse un ovillo cerca de su valkyria. Se arrulló con los ronroneos adormilados del gigante, pero le fue difícil conciliar un verdadero sueño cuando su dragón seguía hirviendo en fiebre. Logró dormir un poco una vez comenzó a amanecer, aunque unos rugidos lo despertaron de inmediato.

Al tiempo en que él y el gigante dragón volvían la vista al cielo en alba, la figura de otro Night Fury apareció frente a ellos.

—Hiccup, –dijeron a coro.

...

Eret había, prácticamente, lanzado a Hiccup del otro lado de la arena. Las risas de los mellizos no se hicieron esperar, ni las burlas de Snotlout. O los quejidos de Astrid y Fishlegs.

El ex cazador no prestó atención a nada y extendió una mano en ayuda del Jefe de Berk. Se disculpó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y se puso en guardia otra vez, manipulando la espada con destreza.

Haddock revolvió sus cabellos castaños con frustración y tomó su propia espada.

—¿En verdad no podemos parar ahora? –Rogó, esquivando por centímetros el golpe bajo de Eret.

—No, doncella, todavía no.

Hiccup rió, sarcástico.

Después de su plática madre e hijo, los jinetes habían sido obligados a entrenar sin descanso durante tres días seguidos. Según Valka, debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Esa mañana, Eret había arrastrado al Jefe de Berk a la Academia de Dragones y lo había hecho entrenar con él desde entonces. Ya estaba próximo a anochecer y Hiccup había escuchado a un aliviado Snotlout antes de saborear su propia sangre y caer al suelo.

«Gracias a Thor, es el tercer día y seremos libres de ir tras–¡Bwahaha! ¡Hiccup cayó de nuevo!».

El ex cazador se permitió también una escandalosa risa y levantó a Haddock con una facilidad que hirió varios orgullos.

—Vamos, Hiccup, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

—Estoy seguro de que eso piensas, Eret, pero estoy agotado.

Ambos suspiraron, estrechándose las manos.

—Supongo que sí, han sido tres días pésimos. –Apuntó el ex cazador, bostezando–. Es todo por hoy.

Hiccup agradeció a los dioses en voz alta, haciendo reír a Eret, y salió a prisa de la arena, trepándose a Toothless con rapidez.

—¡Los veo más tarde en el Gran Salón!

Los jinetes gritaron en respuesta.

.

Más tarde, todos tuvieron que recitar su parte del plan frente a Valka. Ella no quería ningún error, era cautelosa. Les había dicho que si se equivocaban, por muy pequeño que fuera el asunto, el plan entero fracasaría.

Astrid había sido la primera en protestar, alegando que el éxito estaba lejos de cualquier posible esperanza. Eret la había tranquilizado, haciéndole burla sobre lo arrugada que se pondría si fruncía el ceño de aquella manera.

El tema pronto fue olvidado entre las burlas y discusiones del grupo, Hiccup emergiendo intacto del ambiente.

Fue hasta su madre, la que se mantenía al margen y lucía entretenida en sus pensamientos.

—Má, ¿estás segura de querer venir con nosotros? –Quiso saber, suavizando su tono de voz y sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—Lo estoy, –respondió ella, levantando una mano y callando a Hiccup con ésta–, y antes de que digas cualquier otra cosa, es deber de madre preocuparse por su hijo, –musitó, acariciándole una mejilla–, más, si su hijo tiene unas ojeras terribles.

.

A la madrugada siguiente, habían partido rumbo a Berserk. La ruta fue trazada por Valka, no convencida de que Dagur no estuviera en la isla; pese a lo mucho, bastante, que Hiccup hubo insistido en que el Jefe Berserker estaba en una isla-prisión diferente.

Arribaron a la olvidada tierra de los hombres lobo y se llevaron la grata sorpresa de encontrar a su líder, con otro líder, y con cierto Night Fury.

Los Haddock jadearon con sorpresa, descendiendo de sus dragones y quedándose de pie frente a Dagur. Toothless había corrido hasta su menor, ignorando al Berserker.

—La tropa Hooligan. –Burló Dagur, una vez salió de su propio trance. —Hermano, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Hiccup gruñó, virando los ojos con claro disgusto, provocándole una risa al contrario.

Valka carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella.

—Einar, –comenzó, el gigante dragón ronroneando con gusto–, sabes a qué he venido, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

"La tropa Hooligan" emitió jadeos de impresión cuando la bestia se irguió y reveló sus porporciones con todo su esplendor. Fishlegs comentó, emocionado, que era enorme, mucho más que un Bewilderbeast o que Red Death; los mellizos lo apoyaron.

—Oh, Valka, siempre tan segura de ti misma.

Snotlout terminó de desmayarse. Astrid tuvo que llevarse una mano al estómago después de que se le escapara todo el aire. "¡Ha-Habla!".

Sin embargo, al tiempo en que la viuda estaba contestando con algún comentario tajante, Hiccup prestó atención a la otra escena que estaba llevándose a cabo a metros de distancia: un Night Fury inerte, otro dragón de la misma especie alarmado, Eret en shock arrodillado frente al primero y Dagur también atento al cuadro.

Fue con ellos, palmeando con suavidad un hombro del ex cazador de dragones. Abrazó a su dragón por el cuello y lo tranquilizó con suaves susurros. Cuando se giró contra Yra, miró con tristeza como Eret se ponía de pie y dejaba a Dagur tomar su lugar.

—Está muriendo, –dijo el Berserker en un susurro–, posiblemente.

—Lo sé, –respondió el Hooligan, afianzando el abrazo a Toothless–, y lo está, en verdad.

Eret y Dagur le miraron, asustados. Meses habían ablandado el corazón del hombre lobo y otros tantos habían hecho lo mismo con el cazador.

—Le prometí protegerlo.

—Drago va a matarme si se entera.

Hiccup se rió, sin burla, sólo lo hizo. Soltó a su dragón, el que huyó a acunar a su menor.

—Para recién conocerlo están muy afectados. –Les dijo, sentándose a un lado de Dagur y acariciando al Night Fury de la respiración débil. No le importó quemarse, pensando en que la nieve que todavía cubría el suelo quemaba todavía más.

Toothless empujaba con suavidad el cuerpo afiebrado de Yra, gimiendo lastimero.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Musitó el Berserker.

—¿Tú? –Burló Hiccup–. Tú te quedarás aquí, con él, y esperarás mi regreso.

Los tres lo miraron con sorpresa, su dragón siendo el más expresivo.

—¿Qué cosa? –Pidió Eret, jadeando.

—Hay una forma de salvarlo... –comenzó el Jefe de Berk.

—Y es viajando de vuelta a mi isla, entrando a la cueva y pasando la prueba. –Finalizó el Líder de los Gigantes Dragones.

Dagur y Valka arrugaron la nariz, con claro disgusto.

—¿Qué tan lejos queda eso? –Quiso saber el hombre lobo.

—Has perdido la razón por completo. –Acusó la jinete de Stormcutter.

«No mucho» fue la respuesta para ambos.

...

Se les había concedido una reunión a solas, a Hiccup y Dagur. Así que se habían alejado de todos, aunque el Berserker constantemente volvía la mirada al pequeño campamento que los Hooligan habían levantado.

—Yra va a estar bien. –Le repetía Haddock, risueño.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¡Te desmayaste después de tu discursito!

Hiccup se sonrojó y se revolvió los cabellos con vergüenza. Dagur se rió de él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Son hermanos o son pareja? –El castaño lo miró con el ceño fruncido, extrañado, y el pelirrojo se rió, nervioso–. Digo, ambos son machos, por eso pensé primero que serían hermanos o algo así.

Hiccup se carcajeó, empujando a Dagur lejos de sí. El contrario le devolvió el gesto, fingiéndose ofendido.

—Hablo en serio, Haddock.

—Es imposible tomarte en serio. –Respondió, limpiándose imaginarias lágrimas–. Son hermanos.

Dagur asintió, pensativo.

Recorrieron el resto de las ruinas de la aldea en completo silencio. Miraban a su alrededor y sólo había más calma esperándolos. Los hombres lobo estaban, posiblemente, al borde de la extinción.

Fue cuando iban camino a casa del Jefe, que él mismo rompió el silencio:

—Heather debe estar hecha una furia.

Hiccup asintió, palmeándole la espalda con suavidad.

—Lo entenderá.

Dagur suspiró, melancólico, y entró a los restos del que alguna vez fue su hogar. Haddock se quedó fuera, respetuoso. El Berserker reconoció muy pocas cosas de entre los escombros: un tazón e incluso un pequeño escudo, supuso que le perteneció cuando fue un pequeñ ó, nostálgico. Lo tomó en sus manos y salió del lugar, tarareando la misma canción de cuna que le cantó a Yra.

Un Berserker podía estar desquiciado, hundido en su estado animal, pero su palabra era sincera. Eran leales, pese a todo.

—Debes devolverme a mi dragoncito, hermano, –el aludido asintió, aunque rodó los ojos con desdén–, está en un lugar donde no puedo protegerlo.

—Si quieres su mano, a mí no debes pedírmela. –Burló Hiccup, huyendo de Dagur cuando éste comenzó a perseguirlo.

Ninguno de los dos podía recordar si alguna vez fueron de ese modo, lejanos a los rencores o a los deseos de sangre y victoria. No recordaban si en algún momento de su infancia hacían juegos como esos, donde constantemente se atacaban, pero al final sólo era diversión.

Dagur atrapó a Hiccup cerca del campamento, el segundo soltando un grito de derrota seguido de algunas estruendosas carcajadas. Toothless fue atraído por el ruido, quedándose a una distancia considerable, mirándolos con atención. Valka y Astrid también llegaron, quedándose a cada lado del dragón y compartiendo miradas de vez en cuando. Los Jefes seguían inmersos en su juego, riéndose, empujándose, tirándose al suelo y rodando juntos.

Fue hasta que Hiccup cayó sobre Dagur que el juego terminó, el Hooligan quedándose estático y serio. El pelirrojo lo miró, extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano?

Esta vez, no hubo ningún gesto desdeñoso en respuesta. En cambio, fueron palabras que helaron la sangre de todos los presentes:

—Yra está muerto.

* * *

 **Y bien, eso fue todo por este capítulo.**

 **Habrá un "cinco y tres" así que no coman ansias.**

 **Me gustaría, en verdad, que me dijeran qué les pareció el capítulo; quiero saber si la historia se entiende, si las dudas que van teniendo se resuelven, por favor.**

 **Disculpen cualquier error.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **–Msh–**


	9. Renuncia

**Hey, reportándome por fin.**  
 **Lamento mucho la demora, estuve entretenida con muchísimas cosas estos días, y pues, cuando me he puesto a continuar el fic, bueno, sucedió lo inevitable.**  
 **¿Recuerdan cuando puse que estaba escribiéndose solo? Bueno, sí, se ha estado escribiendo solo, y eso no es precisamente una cosa buena. He estado atascada en detalles que se me fueron, los que de meterlos, de un modo u otro, le restarían sentido a la historia. Sumado a ello que mi estilo de escritura es ya de por sí bien engorroso :)**

 **Entonces, esto es más que nada una renuncia.**  
 **Una renuncia a este fic, a esta historia, al rumbo que está tomando; rumbo que desconozco y se supone que yo voy escribiéndola.**

 **Y es, también, una disculpa. Por la espera, por las molestias, por las ilusiones, por el valioso tiempo que han desperdiciado leyendo esto. Una enorme disculpa.**

 **Reescribiré la historia por completo, cambiando los conceptos y todo lo demás. Los personajes y sus papeles en la trama serán los mismos que en esta, pero claramente seguirán caminos muy distintos. Si a alguien le interesa, si alguien quisiera, me encantaría tenerlo de seguidor de esa otra historia también.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, las vistas, las alertas, por todo :")**  
 **Muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón.**


End file.
